Si fueras mía
by Scaretto Le Fou
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando lo más preciado para tí te es arrebatado? ¿Caerás en la desesperación? ¿O lucharás por traerlo de vuelta? ésta es la historia de Vi, y cómo logra conseguir que aquél amor prohibido y denegado se vuelva en su realidad más hermosa, a pesar de las extremas consecuencias que esto afronte. [Vi X Caitlyn] [Futuro lemon; Posible gore] Pasen y lean jiji
1. El comienzo de mi martirio

**Hola a todos :D aquí una fanatica lolera y amante del VixCaitlyn viene a dejarles un fic que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Nota: puede contener hard yuri, lemon o escenas gore. (así de extrema seré)**

**Pero tambien partes de más humor o eso intentaré...**

**espero que sea de su agrado, los reviews siempre son un buen motivo para seguir adelante.**

_**Nota II :Los personajes aquí pertenecen a League of legends, yo sólo los he usado en mi historia**_

* * *

_**Piltóver; 9:35 PM**_

**-¡No puedo creerlo, mierda!**

Grité, ya no pude contenerlo. Sentía tanta rabia, tanta frustración… Mi pobre muralla de cuarto sufrió las consecuencias, al golpearla y luego percatarme de que tenía puesto uno de mis guanteletes… encima del daño que me acomplejaba, debía enmendar la pared de mi departamento.

Lloré…Era algo indescriptible; creía ser una mujer de hierro, espontánea y que nunca le daría paso a ese tipo de debilidades, pero el amor logra grandes cosas,y no sólo primera vez en mi vida,mi pesar se convierte en una pesadilla transformada en pesadas e impotentes lágrimas que caen al piso. ¿Cómo puedo permitirme llorar por amor?

Pero una no elige estas cosas, y más, tampoco elige sentir algo tan complicado…

Amor por otra mujer.

**-Yo no pedí sentir esto… tampoco pedí hacerte daño, pero pensé que….-**

Me puse de rodillas frente a los escombros de mi pared; me lastimaban, no importa… Nada podía superar la opresión que mi corazón experimentaba..

**-Pero pensé que también me amabas.-**

lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia no paraban de fluir. Me sentía tan débil y patética. Siempre vanagloriándome de ser tan fuerte cuando este amor me vuelve tan vulnerable como a una niña a la que un dulce le es arrebatado. ¿De que me sirve ser la mejor agente de la ciudad? ¿De qué me sirven tantos honores? ¿de qué? ¡¿De qué me sirve la fuerza bruta?! ¿de qué?!

_¡MALDITA SEA!_

**-¡CAIT!- **

grité su nombre… el nombre de aquella mujer que me había arrebatado el alma, sólo para regresármela con una preciosa cálidez que me cautivó y que ahora, me mortificaba.

La primera vez que se presentó ante mis ojos, pensé en lo aburrida que sería aquella sheriff tiradora, sólo ocupada de sus asuntos y tan seria todo el tiempo. Tal vez no me equivoqué en suponerlo, sin embargo, detrás de esa seriedad encontré a una dulce chica que sólo deseaba ser escuchada. Tras esa imagen tan fría y calculadora,me ofrecía sus sonrisas en medio de la batalla,cuando creía que ya no podía... Ahí estaban sus suaves manos y sus maternales regaños para reconfortarme.

''_-Te dije que no debías exponerte tanto… tampoco eres indestructible-'' r_epitió su voz mientras ambas, en medio de la destrucción que una criminal había provocado, nos cargábamos la una a la otra para llegar a salvo a la comisaría.

''_-Te preocupas demasiado. Si me hubieras dejado, Jinx estaría….'' _

''_-Tonta. Tú estarías muerta. ¿Acaso te olvidas de que estoy para ayudarte también?-''_

Tal vez había pensado que sólo quería instruirme como si fuése su hermanita menor, pero lo que ella realmente quería era protegerme. Yo era la única persona que también estaba para ella.

-**Lo nuestro era tan mutuo….- **

Me levanté del suelo para sacarme mi usual vestimenta. Tan sólo me vestí con unos shorts y una corta remera negra a pesar del frío. En esos momentos recordé, aquellas noches tan heladas…

El café que me había preparado se resbaló de mis manos ante esos recuerdos tan hermosos y a la vez, mortificantes…

_**#Flashback (hace 3 meses)**_

Ese día era nuestro turno de noche para planificar y devolver la seguridad a Piltóver luego de un asalto al banco central. Era una fría noche de noviembre.

La nieve caía, mientras Caitlyn temblaba de frío aún cuando portaba su traje de guerras árticas. Yo estaba en un asiento, jugueteando con el chicle de mi boca y vestida con algo más casual y abrigador;no portaba mis guanteletes . (No suelo hacerlo cuando sólo son tontas planificaciones)

_-__**Jaja,Tiemblas como gelatina**__-_ me burlé, era adorable verla de esa manera… abrazándose a si misma mientras tiritaba sin cesar. Refunfunó y fruncio su ceño.

_**-Para nada, s-s-sólo necesito un poco de té-.**_ Indicó, pero a su alrededor, al menos, habían 10 tazas de té vacías, en su intento por calentarse un poquito, pero al parecer nada serví é

Hace tiempo ya había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia Caitlyn, por lo mismo me costaba dirigirme directamente a ella, pero esta vez me armé de valor, tanto como si tuviera mis guantes puestos…

_**-¿Quieres un abrazo?-**_sonreí, gracias a dios pude aparentar naturalidad. Cerré los ojos, y Caitlyn no me daba respuesta aún… _**''Tal vez la cagué….''**_ Pensé en ese instante.

_**-…De acuerdo.-**_ dijo luego, observando hacia abajo. –Supongo que no me queda de otra- burló también, su pícara sonrisa es un hermoso recuerdo que me gusta atesorar.

Estúpidamente entusiasmada, como un perrito cuando es acariciado, me lanzé hasta ella para abrazarla tan protectora y fuerte como pude ser. Ella se sorprendió, pude notar sus ojos miel abiertos de par en par… Pensé que la había fregado otra vez.¿Había sido muy notorio que….?

_**-¿Así que…. Querías abrazarme?-**_ Cait no tenía un cabello de por nada era la flamante Sheriff de Piltóver, por lo que supuso de inmediato; Agradecí que no pudiera verme a los ojos, o tal vez moriría allí mismo de los nervios que me carcomían,y me hacían querer desaparecer.

_**-¿Y qué… si es así?-**_ me atreví a indagar en el caso de que así fuera. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Es cierto eso de que el amor te hacía cometer locuras,y era por eso que Heimerdinger, aquél científico Yordle,lo consideraba una enfermedad mental.

Creo estar totalmente de acuerdo con esa hipótesis.

_**-Me agrada.-**_confesó ella, apoyándose más en mi pecho. Sin sus tacos usuales, era unos centímetros más bajita que yo. Otra vez me sentí nerviosa, pero esa respuesta sin dudas, me había hecho muy feliz. Me limité a guardar silencio para sonreír y abrazarla con más fuerzas. Quería protegerla…

-_**Tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte**_.- aseguró ella sin despegarse de mi pecho, y sin mirarme a los ojos. Oh, dios… estúpido corazón, nisiquiera tú puedes pasar desapercibido.

_**-Ah….sí….es que… me detectaron taquicardia congénita hospitalizante grave-.**_ Mentí tan patéticamente, que ni el idiota más idiota entre idiotas se lo creería. Era obvio esperar la reacción de Cait, quien no contuvo sus suaves carcajadas que la hicieron contraerse de mi agarre.

_**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- **_pregunté con una sonrisa, lo sabí é su rostro. Verla sin su seria expresión usual me parecía demasiado interesante.

_**-Que no sabes mentir, por ejemplo-. **_ Susurró, colocando su mano en mi tatuaje facial.

Por un momento, no podía creerlo. Toda realidad había pasado a ser un sueño; Su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío. Me quedé petrificada… era como si sus ojos miel fueran los remolinos de mi perdición_**. ''¡Haz algo, maldita sea!'' **_me traté de decir.

-_**Tú eres mejor detectando las mentiras…. Eso es diferente**_- le dije, sentía unas inmensas ganas de acercarme pero…

_**-Tal vez… pero déjame ver si le atino a ésta- **_

Dicho y hecho, ella me besó.

Dios ¿esto era cierto? Sentía sus suaves labios, húmedos y cálidos sobre los míos. Era la sensación mas hermosa que había sentido jamás. Perdí la noción del tiempo, perdí el nerviosismo, pero por sobretodo, también perdí mi cordura.

_**- ¿yo te gusto, no es así?-**_

Se atrevió a preguntarlo tan liberalmente… que me sentí con el derecho de reaccionar igual. La apoyé con más brusquedad en la pared, procurando no hacerle daño para tomar sus manos, prohibiéndole cualquier acción que no sea más que observarme,y escuchar lo que yo debía decir.

**-Lo dices de una manera…tan….-** pausé, no tenía sentido **-¡ME ENCANTAS!-**

Sus ojos volvieron a verse sorprendidos. Yo había exclamado con todas mis fuerzas mis sentimientos hacia otra mujer.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se confundieron, se perdieron en una perfecta y silenciosa sincronía de la cual no quería despegarse.

_**-Vi…- **_Susurró ella, su sonrojo era tenue, pero muy tierno a mi parecer…

_**-Dime que…no soy la única.-**_ pausé _**–Me moriría si tu no…-**_

-_**También tu me… encantas.-**_ confirmó, observando mis ojos con atención. Sabía que esa mirada era sincera, tan cándida y pura como ninguna otra. Aquello me volvió loca internamente

No podía aguantar más para hacerle saber cuánto la amaba…cuanto la deseaba, cuanto quería estar con ella aunque pareciera increíble y contradictorio a esta sociedad. Cuanto quería hacerle saber que sería todo para ella, así como todo lo que era ella para mí.

-_**Oh Cait…-**_ No pude soportarlo. Ella me provocaba este deseo tan ardiente y nuevo para mí. La besé sin sostener ya sus manos… dejando que lentamente éstas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Lógicamente no perdí el tiempo, y despejando esa pila de papeles sobre la mesa de tan sólo un manotazo, la tome de las caderas para sentarla con delicadeza.

Sólo su oficina es testigo del acto de entrega y pasión que esa noche habíamos tenido, solas, ambas, amándonos como nadie más podría hacerlo. Sus gemidos y miradas tan satisfactorias…

Mi nombre repitiéndose tantas veces por su jadeante voz…. ''

_**#Fin Flashback**_

Mas todo aquello, ahora no era más que algo que deseaba que no circulara por mi mente atrofiada de tanta negatividad, de sufrimiento.

Él único motivo por el que había luchado y entregado todo de mí…

**- Jayce.-**

Repetir el nombre de aquél pelmazo que me había arrebatado todo, me llenaba de una rabia tan intensa que jamás había sentido antes. La adrenalina, y aquellos pensamientos homicidas, me hacían considerar el asesinarlo….Espera ¿Asesinarlo?...

**-Estoy volviéndome loca…-**

Me estiré en el suelo, otra vez me daban igual los pequeños trozos de porcelana de la taza rota que me lastimaban.

No estaba segura de sobrevivir en el intento, pero yo…no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

**Bien esta idea me surgió de unos problemas sentimentales que tuve, además de que amo la pareja de Vi y Caitlyn, y hace tiempo quería hacer un fic de ellas, pero no quería que fuera lo tradicional.**

**Espero sus reviews, sus comentarios son la mejor inspiracion para seguir con esta historia:3  
**

**Love para todos, Yume fuera n_n**


	2. Una decisión violenta

_**Aquí bueno, les traigo el segundo capitulo. :D**_

_**Estoy muy feliz de que ya haya tenido tan lindos reviews333 de verdad muchas gracias por ese apoyo. Sin más les dejo para que disfruten :3**_

_**Nota:**_** Estos primeros dos capítulos serán narrados por Vi (estoy considerando el tercero)**

_**Nota II:**_** este capi es un poco más largo 3 pero paciencia, que si este es más de introducción aún queda mas acción por narrar en los siguientes capítulos**

_**Nota III:**_ **los personajes pertenecen a League of Legends. Sólo los he usado en mi historia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 : Una decisión violenta.**_

_**Presente (**__Piltóver, Junio 14; 23:56 PM__**)**_

Y así, comenzé a recordar lo sucedido durante el lapso de tres meses. Sentada en mi cama, observando los trozos de pared y piezas de vidrio esparcidas por todo el suelo. Mis cortinas hechas jirones y mis muebles destrozados. Los que ya me conocen saben que no se me ocurría mejor cosa que golpear todo cuando necesitaba descargarme, y definitivamente esta vez no fué la excepción.

Lo único que no me atreví a golpear fue mi radio estéreo. Al menos la música fuerte me mantendría consciente por las horas de sueño que reemplazaría por pensar.

Tomé de la fría lata de cerveza que traía en la daba fuertes sorbos de vez en cuando. Mi cabello estaba mas despeinado de lo normal y mis ropas daban lástima, sucias y yo sin tener motivación aparente para cambiarlas. Era como una ermitaña hundida en su espacio, sin ver ni tocar ni oír a nadie. Sólo era una infinita presa de mis recuerdos…

Que hoy, sin embargo, me obligaban a tomar decisiones drásticas.

_**Hace 2 meses (**__Piltóver,Abril 12; 21:32 PM__**)**_

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde aquella noche de turno, cuando a ambas nos tocó confesar lo que sentíamos. Estoy segura que desde ese día, todos notaban mi flamante sonrisa más que nunca. A partir de aquel entonces mis sueños parecían hacerse realidad; lentos pero seguros. No sólo tenía la fama de ser la mejor (aunque algo destructiva) Agente de Piltóver, si no que además,tenía correspondido el amor de aquella persona especial… ese amor que era el combustible de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y corazón.

Cada día junto a Cait comenzó a ser más especial. Tal vez muchos lo notaron, pero la abrazaba cada vez que se me daba la oportunidad, así como la hacía reír con cosas triviales. Al fin veía a mi preciosa sonreír de verdad cada día, dejando un poco de lado aquél distante temple de ánimo que acostumbraba tener.

**-¡Oye!¿qué haces con mi sombrero?- **Mientras ella revisaba unos reportes policiales, aproveché un minuto para coger su gran sombrero púrpura y colocármelo. Me gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas para sacarle una sonrisa.

A decir verdad, el sombrero de copa era bastante cómodo, y yo que me preguntaba cómo era que podía caminar normalmente con ello puesto.

**-Oh vamos…-** le miré con picardía mientras me sentaba en el escritorio **–Sé que te gusta cómo me veo,¿eh? ¿preciosa dama?-**

Ella no pudo contener una sonrisa. **–Siempre me ha gustado de todas maneras—**Su sonrojo fue tan especial, que yo tampoco pude contener la sonrisa más cálida que pude darle.

**-Eres tan hermosa… es obvio que nadie luce mejor que tú, cupcake-** me acerqué a su escritorio, sentándome atrevidamente en él para poder inclinarme,estando,por un momento, a dos centímetros de sus labios.

**-No me llames Cupcake…-** su fina voz pendió de un hilo, al momento que ambas sentíamos el cálido aliento de la otra. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de sellar aquél bello momento con un beso…

**-¿Hola? ¿Caitlyn? ¿Puedo pasar?-**

Tres medidos golpes resonaron la puerta. Reconociendo aquella voz de inmediato, ambas nos incorporamos como si nada hubiese sucedido, más porque sabíamos que quién tocaba la puerta a veces entraba sin siquiera esperar respuesta, y así fue.

Jayce abrió la puerta, portando su clásica vestimenta y su martillo, portando unos papeles parecidos a los que inspeccionaba Cait hace un par de minutos.

**-Jayce-** dijo Cait, sin pinta de ser amistosa**. -¿Cuál es el derecho que te dás de entrar como si nada a mi oficina?-**

Agradecí mentalmente a mi chica _(sí, era mía y de nadie más)_ por dejarle en claro aquella molesta costumbre que tenía nuestro '_'compañero'_'. Bufé de disgusto para sentarme frente al escritorio de Cait. Aquel sujeto jamás me agradó, y si no lo golpeaba hasta desangrarlo era sólo porque ella me lo había pedido, por la llamada _''regla de compañerismo policial''._

**-Lo siento, lo siento. Siempre lo olvido-** se excusó con una voz de mosquita muerta._'' ¡Cómo no querer partirle la madre!''_ pensé. Cait notó mi cara de disgusto y me miró, como diciendo que aguantara un poco más.

**-Muy bien, espero que sea por un buen motivo. Estaba archivando unos reportes del día de ayer y eso me tiene ocupada**- Musitó cupcake, levantándose de su asiento para tomar sus caderas y observarlo severamente.

**-Así es. Estos son más reportes, Cait, graves reportes ; son de hace menos de 3 minutos. Han destruido un el mercado entero,y la cifra de víctimas sigue aumentando.-**

Me sorprendí casi tanto como Cupcake, quien caminó hasta él para tomar esos reportes apresurada, y colocar un mohín de disgusto y pesadez. Tantas presiones en un día, además de la desagradable sorpresa detectada en ese papel.

**-Así que esta loca, otra vez…-** hizo referencia al terror de Piltóver ; Jinx. Su foto nuevamente estaba plasmada en el informe principal, así como fotos de los destrozos y restos de balas encontrados.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!**-me levanté del asiento, tan sorprendida como nunca.

Aquella noticia era como recibir un puñetazo mío en toda la cabeza. Osea, dolía más que la puta madre y te hacía acumular mucha furia por no poder hacer nada más que dejarte caer. Hace más de 4 meses que no recibíamos reportes de su actividad. Creía haberla expulsado, y fueron los 4 meses más hermosos para nuestra ciudad.

Pero no, esa malnacida había sido otro obstáculo en mi vida diaria, para ahora volver y seguir sié no descansaría hasta partirle el huesudo cuerpo a puñetazos.

**-Su actividad no se reportó en casi 5 meses ¿Qué le dio por volver? -** se preguntó Cait para moderse el labio,queriendo arrugar y destrozar aquel reporte, lo noté en sus ojos.

No quería permitirle a mi cupcake que sintiera rabia por estas cosas. Juro que por ella la detendría a como dé lugar. Apreté los dientes para tomar mis guanteletes robóticos.

**-Voy a detenerla y a reportar posibles nuevas**- Mi determinación era total **–Esta vez no voy a fallarte Cup-… digo Cait- **

**-En poco estaré ahí, Vi. Ten cuidado y sé prudente con las trampas de esa demente-** me advirtió con cierta seriedad, pero quería imaginarme que era para aparentar su preocupación. Sólo le dedique una sonrisa que Jayce no pudo notar, y salí apresuradamente de allí tal y como si tuviera propulsores en mis pies.

Iba a poner entre rejas a esa, Por mi vida que sería cierto.

_**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE. (**__Piltóver, Junio 15; 00:01 PM__**)**_

Mas desde ese día, hay una duda que me carcome la mente a pesar de las múltiples veces que se lo he preguntado a Caitlyn. ¿Qué pasó ese día en el que salí tan apresurada, que ella y Jayce se encontraron totalmente solos en su oficina?

En serio necesito saber si realmente fui engañada,o si cometí un error tan grave como para perder lo único más hermoso que había sido solo mío; Ella.

_**Hace 2 meses (**__Piltóver, Abril 13 ; 00:13 PM__**)**_

Ya había vuelto de mi misión para atrapar a la maldita terrorista, lamentablemente… Sin éxito. ¡Esa bastarda era demasiado escurridiza! Juro haberla tenido por momentos entre mis enormes guantes, pero con su cuerpo tan delgado se doblaba como serpiente y conseguía escaparse, aunque a duras penas de mí.

Aunque por una parte estaba feliz. Es cierto que no la había capturado, pero al huir, la muy estúpida dejó su ametralladora que le gustaba llamar con un nombre extraño… la cual no tardé en tomar y llevar como compensación a Caitlyn… la extracción de una de sus armas nos aseguraba la tranquilidad por algún tiempo, al menos hasta que pudiera fabricarse o robarse otra.

Con tranquilidad inusual en mí, abrí la puerta con la evidencia en mis manos.

**-¿Cait? … ¿Cupcake? ¿Estás ahí?-**

Abrí la puerta lentamente hasta que su imagen quedó frente a mí. Estaba de espaldas en el escritorio, apoyada con sus finas manos en la mesa. Sin sospechar nada, me acerqué con alegría.

-**Cupcake… me alegra encontrarte**- tragué saliva, a pesar del arma extraída no había logrado mi principal objetivo y eso podría decepcionarla**. **

–**Disculpa la tardanza, oye, veras… Mira lo que he…-**

**-Vete.-**

Sin siquiera voltear o realizar cualquier otro movimiento, habló dándome la espalda con una severa voz. No entendía. ¿Estaba echándome?

**-¿Cait? –** arqueé una ceja realmente extrañada y preocupada. Su voz estaba muy quebrada,y eso automáticamente me había dolido como una puñalada en el corazón**. –Mi preciosa… ¿Qué te ocurre…?-** Traté de acercarme con precavidos pasos.

**-No me digas….¡NO ME DIGAS ''MI PRECIOSA!-** gritó golpeando el escritorio. Sus lágrimas de cristal no tardaron en empapar los archivos. Oh Dios… _¿porqué esto estaba sucediendo? _¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿era porque la había decepcionado? ¿No era una policial eficiente? No, dudo fuera por eso,nadie más que yo debería tener los reportes de mis recientes acciones, y sé que ella no lloraría por asuntos policiales. Esto iba más allá de una cuestión de trabajo.

**-¡CAITLYN! ¿qué te sucede? ¡Estás preocupándome en serio!- **le manifesté posando mi mano en su suave hombro, más ella, sin consideración alguna, la apartó de un golpe como si de una mosca se tratara.

**-Vete…de mi oficina, ahora-.** Se volteó. Sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tantas lágrimas. Me maldije mentalmente. Yo preocupada de otros asuntos cuando mi hermosa Cupcake estaba lastimada y llorando desde hace quién sabe cuántas horas.

**-No me iré ¡Estás loca! ¡No voy a dejarte así!-** la tomé de los hombros, pero ella me apartó con rapidez.

**-Necesito estar sola…Por favor… Vi…vete de aquí**- volvió a insistir, abrazándose a si misma en una manera de apaciguarse.

**-No quiero.-** frunciendo el ceño, mostré mi terquedad y preocupación**.-Necesito saber qué te ocurre-.**

**-Vete-** volvió a insistir, bajando su rostro. Su hermoso cabello caía como cascada para ocultar la tristeza de su rostro, no podía aguantarlo.

**-Cait ¡no voy a irme!- **le exclamé. **-¡NECESITO SABER QUE ES LO QUE TE ….!-**

**-Vete…-**

Por un instante, me sentí tan insignificante, y aún más dolida al notar que ella había tomado su rifle para amenazarme, apuntando directamente hasta mi cerebro. Anteriormente lo había hecho, pero no se trataba de nada serio. Mas ahora su convicción era tal como si estuviese viendo al peor criminal de todos frente a sus ojos. Palidecí. Aunque se tratara de mí,ella iba en serio.

No me quedó más que resignarme y agachar la cabeza. No me atreví a decir nada. Sólo tomé la ametralladora que iba a mostrarle y me largué de su oficina, enfadada conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de hacerle frente a esa arma, a esa mirada de odio puro que no podía comprender. Quise decirle con la mirada que de todos modos estaría si me necesitaba, pero ni eso se me fue permitido.

* * *

_**Presente (**__Piltóver, Junio 15; 00:26 PM__**)**_

**-Y desde ese día… Jé, debí haber notado que habías dejado de amarme.-** Sonreí con suma falsedad, dándole el ultimo sorbo a la lata de cerveza y luego lanzándola lejos. Casualmente, ésta cayó justo en la curiosa ametralladora rosa con orejas de conejo que aún conservaba en una esquina de mi cuarto, lo que me había recordado a aquél trato, que por despecho, me atreví a considerar.

**-Un mes-.** Susurré, contemplando como hipnotizada el arma de Jinx.

Aquella terrorista era una chica que sólo deseaba pasársela bien en conflictos ya sea que le incumban o no, de todos modos le daba igual. Pero a pesar de la idiotez que aparentaba, era muy astuta, y con su arma en juego, me hacía dudar sobre mis jugadas en el futuro, con respecto a mi amor por Cait, y a mi odio por Jayce.

¿Cómo se había enterado de todo esto? Ni idea, pero hoy en día, su propuesta me parecía… muy tentadora.

* * *

**Fin segundo capítulo... ¿que será lo que le habrán propuesto a Vi? ya sabemos que la loca de Jinx no se puede tramar nada demasiado bueno... al menos no para los demás.**

**jiji espero les haya gustado, debo destacar que actualizaré cada una o dos semanas, y si se puede cada 4 días, trataré de ser constante y no dejarles mucho tiempo con la intriga.**

**Otra vez recuerden seguir con sus hermosos reviews que me animan enormemente a seguir 33**

**¡saludos!**


	3. Confrontación

**Hola a tod s mis hermosos lectores *u* Aquí vengo al fin con el tercer capi de mi historia, siento que nome he tardado tanto al menos, y ahora que saldré de vacaciones en poco publicaré los capitulos con más frecuencia, porque pretendo que al menos no dejen con gusto a poco, y tengan todo lo que mencioné anteriormente.**

**Recuerden que sus reviews son una bellísima inspiración para avanzar con este proyecto uwu (L)**

**Bueno sin más blabla se los dejo :3 ¡que lo disfruten!**

_**PD: Los personajes incluídos pertenecen a League of sólo los tomé para mi fanfic**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Confrontación**

**Actualidad._ (_**_Piltóver , 15 junio; 1:03 AM_**_)_**

**-Tsk… Si me sigo lamentando… ¿Qué es lo que voy a conseguir? ¿EH?-**

Volví a gritar sobre mi impotencia, así como lo había hecho en toda la mi mano tenía la ultima lata llena de cerveza de las 12 o 13 que había bebido ya. Seguramente perdí la cuenta, pues estaba un poco mareada… que más podía pedir si cada una de esas latas era de al menos medio litro. Mi música estéreo sonaba fuertemente, sin contar mis gritos inesperados y arranques de rabia. Mi departamento iba a derribarse en algún momento, estoy segura.

**-¡OYE PELIRROSADA, CARAJO!-** sentí como mi techo era golpeado. Mi irritable vecino de arriba no se conformaba con toda la acción que había estado teniendo desde hace algún rato.

**-¡ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE TENER SEXO TRANQUILOS!-**

**-¡JÓDETE, PENDEJO!- **bebí de mi cerveza, para lanzarla al suelo **-¡ESTOY OCUPANDO MI TIEMPO EN ALGO PRODUCTIVO…! ¡NO CONTRAYENDO EL SIDA COMO TÚ!-**. manifesté, sin apagar la radio ni cesar con mis exclamaciones. Ya me importaban un bledo las denuncias, las cuales no se me serían impuestas por primera vez.

Volví a mirar hacia el frente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah sí, Jinx.

Maldita sicótica chantajista… Hacerme a mí, una persona que ya tenía consciencia de lo bueno y lo malo, dudar de mi propia cordura.

_Mi cordura… _¿eh? Sonreí de lado. Eso era algo que también perdería.

**Hace casi un mes. (**_Piltóver; Mayo 02; 20:05 PM_**)**

Casi dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquella vez en la que Caitlyn se comportó de esa manera. Desde ese día, sin explicación aparente, ella comenzó a simplemente…ignorarme.

No me miraba, y apenas me dirigía la palabra y sólo por cuestiones de trabajo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Siempre que trataba de hablarle ella sólo me evitaba sin ánimos de expulsarme. Pero de conocerme, sabía que yo no me rendiría así de fácil. No iba a perder a alguien tan especial para mí, a pesar del trato que estaba recibiendo, definitivamente creía que si hallábamos la solución en conjunto, podríamos dejarnos de estas actitudes tan evasivas, y yo evitaría el hacer eso que la lastimó de una manera tan terrible de modo que hizo que me dejara de hablar.

Esa misma tarde, apenas ambas salimos del trabajo, me propuse visitarla a su departamento.

Me vestí con una indumentaria básica, con un abrigo y jeans, sin mi armadura ni mis guanteletes, los cuales dejé en casa.A pesar de que para alguien como yo era difícil salir a la calle, me daban igual las criticas que pudiera llevarme fuera de mi trabajo. Sabía que varios criminales nocturnos me tenían en la mira y esperarían la oportunidad precisa para que me distrajera y así, poder darme el golpe por la espalda.

Esos idiotas deberían saber que mis guanteletes no eran toda mi fuerza. Podía defenderme a puño limpio, tenía un cuerpo y una determinación fuertes, y esa noche nadie habría de arruinarla. Quería solucionar las cosas con Caitlyn, y estaba dispuesta a dejar mucho más que mi orgullo de lado.

Me dirigí al sector acomodado de Piltóver. Varios edificios de lujo se extendían por esas calles, sin contar los automóviles y artefactos Hextech último modelo para satisfacer todo tipo de comodidades; desde las rejas se podían notar las aguas termales funcionales a cualquier hora, alguno que otro gimnasio por las ventanas… en fin, esto era mucho más a lo que yo me acostumbraría algún día.

Me detuve en el edificio 5, su piso era el último… Cait era alguien que disfrutaba de las alturas y de las observaciones al cielo, lo sabía.

Mientras más me acercaba a su hogar, más sentía lo fuerte que latía mi corazón… Estaba nerviosa. De pronto me encontraría con esos hechizantes ojos que me nublaban la mente y la vista. Esperaba no quedarme sin palabras cuando su mirada atravesara la mía, cuando sintiera su respiración tan cálida y dulce después de tanto tiempo, el cual se me había hecho eterno.

Al llegar a su departamento, enfrenté esa puerta para tocar el timbre. Diablos,mi corazón latía tan fuerte… Respiré profundo y me peiné un poco, bueno, yo no era de peinarme,pero por si las dudas.

Al fin sentía como la puerta se abría con lentitud.

**-¿Quién…?-** De la puerta,una desconcertada Caitlyn se mostró. No portaba ya su uniforme púrpura de trabajo, si no que traía un lindo vestido verde brillante y de tirantes, suelto y que parecía de pijama. Me quedé absorta, casi tanto como ella al verme.

Se veía tan hermosa… pero desde luego, no podía ni debía distraerme en eso.

-**Vi…-** susurró ella, su mirada fue de sorpresa absoluta, como si hubiese sido la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse. Tragué saliva. No lo arruinaría esta vez.

**-Cait…-** noté como ella puso su mano y cerró la puerta, pero la detuve.

**-No me evites, ya no más. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho… Estoy dispuesta a hablarlo y a solucionarlo contigo. Las dos juntas.-**

Bajó su mirada, ese gesto logró quebrar gran parte de mis esperanzas…

**-Nosotras… ya no hay nada de lo que debamos hablar.-** Dijo sin más. Eso no me dejó para nada conforme. ¡No podía permitir que esta mierda siguiera así!

**-¡Por favor Cait! ¡Estoy volviéndome loca! Si vas a terminarme… si ya no quieres verme más, al menos dime que fue que hice mal… Dime en qué me equivoqué, y estaré satisfecha, voy a dejarte en paz-**le prometí. No iba a dejar de amarla, pero al menos solucionaría ese problema.

Ella no dijo nada por varios segundos, y eso logró impacientarme. Justo cuando iba a colocar mi mano sobre su hombro descubierto, alguien más lo hizo.

**-Cait ¿Qué sucede? Te fuiste tan repentinamente…-**

Sentí como si un cubo de agua fría me cayera en todo el cuerpo. Mis ojos y mi boca tan sorprendidos, mi expresión desfigurada debió de haber sido terrible al fijar la mirada en quien, semidesnudo, estaba tras Caitlyn…

**-Jayce…-** susurré al tiempo de que mi atónita expresión se tornaba en una iracunda mirada de odio e impotencia pura. ¿Yo había sido engañada?

Mi sangre hervía con tanta intensidad, que rápidamente su odiosa cara fue un blanco perfecto para mis puñetazos. De no haber sido porque sabía que Cait lo impediría…

**-¡Pero si es Vi! Lo siento, Cait no tiene tiempo para amigas.-** descaradamente la abrazó como si yo no estuviera presente,como recorriendo sus hombros y su cuello. Caitlyn seguía con la cabeza baja.

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

**-Vi, vete,por favor…-**insistió ella, retirándose del abrazo de Jayce con algo de violencia. Poco me importó. Mi corazón estaba hecho añicos. Me sentía más humillada que nunca antes… Tanto que fue la primera vez en la vida que quería desaparecer,pues creía que ya no había esperanza para mí.

Me dí la vuelta, no quería verle la cara a esos desgraciados que habían jugado conmigo. Ya no iba a creerle esa carita de inocencia a aquella maldita sheriff que había roto mis sueños, deseos y esperanzas desde aquél momento.

**-No te preocupes, ya encontré la explicación que quería. Yo ya me iba retirando-.**

Puse las manos en mi bolsillo, mientras le dedicaba una perforadora mirada a Caitlyn, que estoy segura le hizo estremecerse y arrepentirse de aquello que había sucedido.

**-Puedes meterte tu amor por el culo.-**

Corrí desesperada de ese lugar. El pasillo hasta el ascensor se me hizo eterno. Quería desaparecer, mis ojos ya no aguantaban las lágrimas y no me permitiría llorar hasta que estuviera en la soledad de mi departamento.

**-Caitlyn, eres una maldita perr….-**

Cegada por la rabia,corrí de más mientras intentaba secarme los ojos vidriosos, por lo que pasé de largo en ese pasillo. Sin medir mi fuerza al momento de correr, atravesé el balcón desde el piso 30.

_Oh no,_ un maldito paso en falso que iba a costarme la vida.

**-¿Qué…?- **

Caí en cuenta para asumir que ese pequeño tropiezo había sido mi fin. Nada podía evitar que comenzara a caer pesadamente desde el último piso de aquél edificio, en ese momento, y por tres segundos, mi vida comenzó a pasar frente a mis ojos.

Era verdad eso de que antes de morir comienzas a recordar lo más hermoso que viviste, y a pesar de que en el pasado tuve una vida dura de sobrevivencia y rodeada de vandalismo, estos últimos años habían sido hermosos como nueva vigilante, trabajando en conjunto al que aún era el amor de mi vida; Caitlyn…

**-Tuve una buena vida…-** susurré con una sonrisa, sin contener las lágrimas en los últimos momentos de mi vida. Luego de eso todos pensarían que fue un acto suicida o por despecho...¿Que haría cupcake? ¿Se libraría de un peso o quedaría _de por vida_ marcada?

La verdad yo no quería morir de esta manera, pero mientras más caía, más asumía que mi muerte ya era é los ojos para dejarme llevar.

Más lo que sucedió realmente me dejó anonadada por varios segundos.

Mi mano fue presionada de un fuerte agarre por unas gélidas manos que me sostuvieron desde, más o menos, el piso veinte del edificio. Alguien me había salvado de aquél fatal destino.

**-¡Oh, mira esto, Carapescado! ¡Me he encontrado a manototas!-**

Ay no, esa voz no,porfavor. Reconocí de inmediato a ese ser que me había salvado, al menos…por ahora.

**-Jinx…-** miré hacia arriba, mi rostro fue de rabia total.

Con su típica sonrisa maniática, esta criminal sostenía mi brazo como si no pesara nada. Estaba desde el balcón de uno de los departamentos y no me explicaba como era posible de que este no estuviera totalmente destruido o con algún policía alrededor.

**-Nos volvemos a encontrar,pelo de chicle…-** sonrió, para comenzar a levantarme.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** la miré con real enfado**. –Dé morir a ser salvada por ti.-**

**-Sí claro lo que digas, ahora ayúdame un poco que estás bastante pesada manototas…-**

De mala gana apoyé mi mano libre en el barandal y me subí hasta quedar dentro del balcón, cara a cara ante la tiradora más temida de todo Piltóver y quien sabe que más. Su expresión de loca era algo que me aterraba algunas veces, pero esta vez, ya sin jugar al policía y al ladrón, me crucé de brazos para alejarme un poco y darle más seriedad al asunto.

**-¿Por qué me salvaste?-** pregunté sin más, sintiéndome decepcionada de mi misma de haberme dejado salvar por mi enemiga. Bueno, es que realmente no quería morir en esos momentos a pesar de haberlo repetido tantas veces. En el fondo le daba las gracias, aunque quien sabe si me salvó sólo para poder matarme.

Ella sonrió para apoyarse con sus codos en el barandal. Cerca de éste estaban dos de sus armas; una pistola láser y ese lanzacohetes azul que llamaba tiburón o algo así. Estuve alerta por si en algún minuto las cogía para atacarme.

**-En primer lugar.-** comenzó a hablar con su chillona voz**. –No iba a dejar que murieras porque yo voy a ser quien te mate. Tranquila, no será hoy ni mañana pero algún día-** Sonreí de lado ante esa declaración.

**-En segundo lugar, tienes algo que me pertenece y me ha hecho mucha falta- **Me miró, sabía a lo que se refería.

**-Tu ametralladora-** asentí para cerrar mis ojos.

**-Eres brillante-** pareció decirme con sarcasmo. **–Y en tercer lugar…- **se acercó más a mí. Estaba desarmada, pero no iba a dejar de desconfiar en ella pese a su caridad.

**-Como sé que no vas a entregarme a mi Pum-Pum tan fácilmente…-** sonrió para observarme con esos ojos carmesí, tan desquiciados como ningunos**. –Quiero proponerte un trato.-**

**-Te escucho.-** Ya asumía que algo me iba a pedir por haberme salvado la vida, algo más que su ametralladora, sí, algo más que eso.

**-Te seguí. Admito que quería obligarte a que me devolvieras a Pum-Pum por las malas-** confesó mientras movia una de sus trenzas como si de una soga se tratara**. –Pero ya he visto todo lo que ha sucedido y me conmueves. Sombrerotes te partió el alma ¿Verdad?-**

**-Lo viste todo…-** le dije en busca de respuesta, mientras le dedicaba la mirada más penetrante que pude. Sólo lanzó la carcajada más burlesca de todas, que me hizo enfurecer y preparar mi puño para…

**-Epa, Epa,calma manototas…¿Te olvidas de que estás frente a tu salvadora?-** me manipuló mientras se acercaba.

**-Yo no pedí que me salvaras-** le contesté fríamente.

**-Pues si quieres morir podemos arreglarlo ahora-** Estuvo a punto de tomar su pistola láser. Apreté mis dientes, en mi condición no podría darle una batalla justa como antes y sería una presa fácil, y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que ésta anarquista me propondría.

**-Tsk… Está bien Jinx, Acepto el trato. ¡Dimelo ya! ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?.- **

Esperaba al menos fuera algo conveniente para mí. Ella sonrió satisfecha por mi respuesta, para incorporarse y mirarme a los ojos.

**-Si me devuelves a mi Pum-Pum…-** comenzó a explicar

-**Continúa. Me está intrigando-**dije sin más.

**-Ocultaré el asesinato de ese tal Jayce.-**

Esas palabras convirtieron mi sarcástica expresión automáticamente en una grave.

**-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso vas a matarlo?-** Pregunté impactada.

**-Tú quieres hacerlo ¿No?-** me preguntó con una mueca algo aburrida.

**-…Es algo que está fuera de mi alcance.-** Dije, para luego medir las palabras que había dicho**. –Mira, odio a ese bastardo, pero no creo que yo pueda…-**

**-Y por eso lo haré yo-** me propuso con su mirada más demente de lo normal.

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-El trato es simple. Devuélveme a mi Pum-Pum,y a cambio, mataré a ese hombre que te arrebató a tu sombrerotes- **me dijo. Yo estaba tan impactada que no pude decir nada.

**-Pero si te niegas…-**tomó mi mentón, dándose la libertad de acariciarme y provocarme de mala manera con sus gestos.

–**Sabes que a pesar de todo puedo tomar a Pum-Pum por las malas, y no sólo eso. Mataré a ese hombre y me las ingeniaré para que tú quedes como la culpable. Imagínate ¡TE PUDRIRÍAS EN LA CÁRCEL POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! Y no sólo eso, tu sombrerotes te aborrecería para siempre…-**

Apreté mis dientes,alejándola violentamente de mí**. –Eres una…-**

**-Dí lo que quieras, pero sé que lo estás considerando,Manototas-.** Sonrió con total seguridad por sus palabras. Odiaba admitir que cada palabra que decía esa loca era cierta. _Demonios..._

Callé por varios segundos. Si le devolvía el arma,Jayce acabaría muerto y la ciudad seguiría sufriendo destrozos por culpa de esta maniática, además su muerte no me aseguraría un mejor futuro junto a Cupcake, ya que asumía que ya no sentía nada por mí.

Pero si no se la devolvía, no sólo ocurriría todo lo anterior, si no que mi vida acabaría siendo un total infierno nuevamente tras las rejas y esta vez, para siempre.

**-Te noto confundida-**pausó severamente **- Oww bueno,seré generosa-** movió sus trenzas con una sonrisa.

**-Te doy mes y medio para considerarlo. No provocaré tantos destrozos considerando que sabes que no tengo a mi Pum-Pum- **tomó sus armas para comenzar a retirarse**. –Así que ya lo sabes,Vi. O es tu vida, o es la de él. Voy a ''visitarte'' de vez en cuando a ver si te decides.-** Sin más, se apoyó en el barandal para subirse**. –Muy bien, adiós.-**

Disparó un enorme cohete en el que se subió y se marchó a la velocidad de la luz. Era increíble que pudiera tener tanta fuerza y agilidad cuando su cuerpo no era más que un esqueleto flacucho.

Aún no tomaba consciencia de las palabras que me había dicho…

**Actualidad(**_Piltóver; Junio 15 ; 3:00 AM_**)**

No había tomado consciencia hasta el día de hoy. El tiempo se me acababa, y debía escoger alguna opción por muy terrible que fuera, pues a decir verdad no me preocupaba que el mojigato de Jayce muriera, sólo me preocupaba en como esto pudiese afectar a mi relación con Cait.

**-Así que…¿Te llamas Pum-pum, eh?- **Mire la ametralladora rosa, para estirarme en el suelo y cerrar los ojos.

**-Pues no me queda más opción…-**Apreté mis dientes.

**-…Que devolverte a tu dueña-.**


	4. Confesiones de Caitlyn

**¡Que tal lindos lectores! Primero que nada, debo disculparme por la tardanza al postear este capi… mi laptop pasó unos días en el servicio técnico por problemas, encima las tareas en la escuela -.- se vino mi cumpleaños, ufff un millón de cosas que me distrajeron jejeje pero bueno**

**En este capitulo mostraré el otro lado de la historia… la versión de Caitlyn.**

**(ya sé que está quedando como toda una bitch en esta historia) pero quiero que sepan porqué lo hizo. Sin más spoiler, por favor disfruten este capítulo 3.)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Escenas fuertes y lenguaje ofensivo en este capítulo.**

_League of legends y sus personajes pertenece a Riot Games.Sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia._

* * *

**Caitlyn POV (actualidad)**

Ha pasado… mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto,tal vez dos o tres meses? No importa si no es tanto el tiempo, lo cierto es que se me ha hecho una eterna y vacía pesadilla. También sé que….

Sé que me haces mucha falta…Vi.

Estoy aquí, encerrada en mi departamento como todos los días luego del trabajo. Como si fuera una eterna prisionera, no sólo de este lugar, si no de mis actos y mis decisiones. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo pude hacerte tanto daño?

Oh, amor mío (sí, como amaba llamarte así…) Si tan sólo no fuera tan cobarde.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido más madura de lo que aparento ser; más valiente,sin miedo a esas adversidades que me obstruyen a alcanzarte..Si tan sólo…

No te hubiera perdido de esta manera.

Sé que algo debía hacer. Ya casi no tengo fuerzas para nada. Mis ojos cada día necesitan gotarios para no aparecer rojos e hinchados cada mañana de trabajo, luego de botar lágrimas gran parte de la noche; Gracias a esto, estoy comenzando a fallar en las investigaciones, en mi trabajo en general. No me sorprendería si de un día para otro fuera despedida de mi puesto de Sheriff, cosa que no deseaba… pero ya ni mi cuerpo ni mi alma deseaban esta enorme presión que ejercía mi mente y mis convivientes sobre mí.

Desordené mi cabello mientras mi cuerpo se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de mi sala de estar. Nunca había estado tan desesperada en la vida, tan perdida, desconcertada e indecisa. Pero había algo, sólo una cosa que tenía claro.

Quería recuperar a Vi.

Quería volver a perderme en sus infinitos ojos azules, a encontrar sus brazos como consuelo, a disfrutar sus labios como mi secreta adicción…

¿Pero podía volver a desearlo luego de todo el daño que inconscientemente le causé…a la persona que más amaba en este mundo? No sabía si lo que hacía era o no por su bien.

Me repetí incansablemente lo estúpida que era. Ojalá tuviera el ingenio que tengo para resolver casos sobre mis sentimientos, los cuales estaban claros, pero…

**-Todo comenzó… ese maldito día-**

Apreté mis dientes con suma rabia, mientras volvía a tomar mi pelo sin delicadeza, como si quisiera causarme más dolor del que ya sentía, para volver a indagar en mis recuerdos…

**Hace 2 meses (Piltóver; Abril 12 ; 21:40 PM)**

Las cosas junto a Vi iban realmente de maravilla. Cada día junto a ella era algo nuevo, completamente maravilloso. Esa chica de cabello rosa conseguía hacer mis días tan brillantes como su sonrisa. Yo, siempre ocupada en mis papeleos, había encontrado por primera vez en mi vida, una razón para alegrarme de verdad.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba con mucho trabajo, cosa que ya no lograba estresarme gracias a su fundamental prescencia en mi vida, todo iba de maravilla… hasta que…

**-En poco estaré ahí, Vi. Ten cuidado y sé prudente con las trampas de esa demente-**

Fueron las últimas palabras sinceras que pude decirle desde ese día en cuanto ella se encaminó a atrapar a Jinx. Nunca olvidaré su bella sonrisa antes de marcharse, esa bella sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera como mantequilla expuesta al radiante sol. Dí un suspiro para darme la vuelta y ordenar mis papeles; Debía ir en su ayuda luego.

Pero, de repente, había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Jayce seguía ahí.

**-¿Porqué estás tan callado?-** apenas le dediqué una rápida mirada que sólo asimiló su silueta, para voltearme a seguir ordenando los papeles encima de mi escritorio.

Un escalofrío rodeó mi cuerpo al notar cierto detalle. Jayce no hablaba o se movía siquiera, pero yo sabía que estaba allí. Obviamente no iba a quedarme con esa duda. Me dí una vuelta aun con unos informes en mano.

**-¿Jayce?-**

Mi pregunta fue contestada con una violenta empujada al escritorio de su parte. Tomó mis manos para tirarme hacia atrás y apoyar su cuerpo contra el mío, en un modo de hacer peso para que no me opusiera. Me quedé sobresaltad. ¿Esto en verdad estaba pasándome? Nunca olvidaré sus pupilas desorbitadas y su expresión tan inhumana al mantenerme de esa manera.

**-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-** pregunté antes de que la desesperación comenzara a invadirme. Estaba completamente desarmada, mi rifle estaba lejos y la fuerza física de mi compañero superaba por montones a la mía.

**-Caitlyn.-** dijo secamente, con una voz tan severa e infame que logró aterrarme.

**-Te he notado más cercana con… Vi, últimamente-** pude notar que le costó pronunciar su nombre sin parecer demasiado grosero. Apreté mis dientes con rabia.

**-Eso no es de tu importancia, Jayce. Ahora suéltame por favor.-** Pedí,pero no podía tranquilizarme con esa mirada que sólo me provocaba pavor, y cómo no… Eso era lo que él deseaba lograr.

**-No-**dijo nuevamente. **-¿Sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado de verdad… y que sólo recibas rechazos a cambio?-** se acercó con lentitud a mí.

**-¡Aléjate!-** exclamé tratando de librarme en vano**. -¡Esto es algo que podemos discutir como gente civilizada, por dios!-**

**-¡¿ACASO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE?! Que la única mujer que ames… te haya rechazado… ¡Por una mujer!- **exclamó con un rostro nada propio de él. **– Jaja, es tan irónico-**

**-Patético**- le miré con el ceño fruncido. Mi sangre hervía de rabia, pues no podía creer que por esto me estuviese presionando de esta manera. Mi cuerpo dolía por la nada delicada presión que el ejercía sobre mí. Carajo…

**-Todas las chicas de Piltóver están locas por ti. ¿Por qué te echas a morir por una sola? ¿Por qué por mí? Pensé que eras más inteligente, Jayce.- **

Me atreví a amenazarle con la mirada, observando su corazón roto a través de sus ojos. Me sorprendí. Era cierto….¿Estaba enamorado de mí en serio después de todo?

_No, eso no era amor…_

-**Eres única ¡ÚNICA! Mírate… la única que no ha cedido, la única que no me la ha puesto fácil…-**

**-¿Sólo por eso te gusto?**- pregunté arqueando una ceja. –**Sigues pareciéndome patético y desesperado. Suéltame ahora antes de que grite y te metan a la cárcel por intimidación.-** amenazé tratando de librarme nuevamente.

No podía.

''_Vi…. Por favor… apresúrate….''_

-**Nadie va a escucharte a estas horas,querida. Los únicos empleados están investigando el caso de la terrorista ésa,como Vi, por ejemplo.-** mencionó.

Esa verdad logró desesperarme de verdad**. –No….-** susurré aterrada. Este tipo se atrevería a ultrajarme, y pude comprobar que estaba en lo cierto cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cargarse más contra el mío. Con su brazo izquierdo agarró violentamente mis brazos para mantenerlos quietos a lo largo del escritorio, y con su mano derecha, comenzaba a apretar sin cuidado ni mucho menos delicadeza mi seno derecho.

**-¡AUXILIO!-** grité aterrada. No quería esto ¡NO! _¡ALGUIEN AYUDA, PORFAVOR!_

**-¡VI! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡VI!-** traté de gritar, aún cuando sabía lo lejos que ella estaba…

**-¡NO VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR EL NOMBRE DE ESA MALDITA!-**

Apretó mis senos tan fuerte que una gruesa lágrima de dolor salió de mis ojos. Este sujeto estaba tocándome de una manera tan terrible, que sentí sólo el deseo de morir en esos minutos.

Cómo no me dí cuenta antes de la clase de persona en la que había confiado alguna vez. Ese compañero al que veía todos los días no era más que un enfermo, demente y promiscuo. La verdad estuvo tan cerca de mí y jamás fui capaz de verla.

Desde allí sólo perdí la noción del tiempo, de la vida. Estaba tan dolida y aterrorizada que Jayce ya no necesitaba hacer tanta presión sobre mí. Ya sólo recuerdo el instante en que tapaba mi boca y agarraba mis brazos mientras me penetraba con tanta fuerza,y con esa mirada tan horrible sobre la mía, repitiéndome con su gutural voz lo zorra que era por haberlo humillado, por no haberlo aceptado a él.

Mi entrepierna sangraba, mis ojos no paraban de botar lágrimas. En cuanto aquél mortificante acto acabó, sólo pude quedarme como un ser inerte, como una muñeca desnuda y ensangrentada sobre mi escritorio de trabajo

**-Eres exquisita.**- Se había vestido totalmente para mirarme con una pervertidez insana.

**-Te odio….-**susurré. Me había golpeado tan fuerte por haberme negado, que casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. El sonrió para tomar mi rostro decaído.

**-Ódiame, pero si te atreves a mencionarle esto a alguien, sobretodo si es a tu noviecita…Estarán muertas las dos-** me levantó del mentón, dejándome aún más adolorida de lo que estaba.

**-No puedes. Irás a la cárcel por esto… voy a asegurarme de ello.-** abrí los ojos con toda la ira que me impulsaba a asesinarlo en esos instantes. Maldigo el hecho de que ni la fuerza para caminar tenía.

**-¿Te atreves a insultarme en tus condiciones? Qué mujer…-** tiró de mi cabello mientras ahogaba un grave gemido de dolor.

**-Lamento decirte preciosa, que mientras disfrutabas de aquella cogida en el escritorio, instalé un microchip sensitivo en tu cuerpo que jamás hallarás. Esta tan dentro de ti como yo lo estuve hace un rato.-** indicó con una sonrisa que me hizo palidecer.

**-Tambien me encargué de que tu agente personal lo tuviera,pero en su comida. Esa ramera no tiene cuidado cuando come. Apuesto a que nisiquiera masticó el objeto ése…-**

**-Tu amenaza barata no va a asustarme.-** le dije luego, aunque no estaba segura de lo que decía. Odiaba admitir que este tipo era un reconocido científico de Piltóver, pero a mi opinion ya no se diferenciaba de los de Zaun. Estaba tan enfermo como ellos, o incluso más.

**-¿No me crees cariño?-** Agarró una mediana chaqueta roja que estaba encima del sofá.

Era la chaqueta de Vi.

**-Mira esto**- lanzó aquella prenda sabiendo que le pertenecía a ella. Ésta cayó en mi destapado cuerpo. Inmediatamente mi cerebro dolió. Sentí espasmos por todo el cuerpo al tener aquella simple y abrigadora chaqueta en mi desvanecido cuerpo. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, sentía náuseas y una súbita taquicardia se presentó…

**-Ese chip que te implanté… posee el ADN de Vi-** concluyó Jayce para sacarme de encima aquella chaqueta y lanzarla como si fuese basura. Los síntomas desaparecieron, pero eso no me tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

-**Y está diseñado para repeler aquél gen de la manera más biológicamente dolorosa para el portador. En resumen bomboncito, no podrás ni tocarle un pelo a esa pandillera antes de estar sufriendo un ataque cardíaco por su culpa, y lo mismo le sucederá a ella. Si intentan tocarse mutuamente…Morirán-**

Abrí los ojos tan fuerte como pude. Este mentecato lo decía en serio.

**-Y si intentan intervenirse, si intentas operarte incluso, las hormonas adrenalínicas desprendidas me darán un aviso anticipado. Con ayuda de mis programas, podría darle una rápida muerte a ambas antes de que intentaran hacer algo más**- rió demente mientras agarraba su martillo. Enloquecí de miedo.

_¿Ya no podría tener contacto con Vi…?_

-**Adiós, dulzura. Recuerda : ni una palabra de esto a nadie o le daré fin a tu existencia y a la miserable existencia de tu agente-.**

Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad, dejándome de rodillas en el suelo; sola, aterrada, dolida y confundida. Tenía en mi cuerpo un objeto que sería mi firma de muerte si sólo intentaba tener contacto con mi amada Vi, además…ella también…

**-Vi…-** me levanté a duras penas para agarrar mi ropa. No sentía ánimos de vestirme. Sólo quería morir. Pensé que sería bueno si de una vez por todas un cohete de esa loca me llegara en toda la cabeza…

Era el fin, o eso yo creía, de nuestra vida como novias. La amaba tanto…pero estaba tan asustada que no deseaba dañarla.

**-¿Hola? ¿Cait? ¿Estás ahí?-**

Tal vez pasó una media hora mientras trataba de ordenar mis papeles y hacer que nada sucedió allí.Escuchar su alegre voz me devolvió a mí por unos segundos. Cuanto deseaba abrazarla…

''_Estarás muerta antes de que puedas tocarle un pelo''_

Ese pensamiento carcomió mi cerebro mientras sentía como se acercaba a mí. Rechiné los dientes sin ser consciente de lo que me decía. No me importaba si yo muriera, pero si a ella le pasaba algo...

-**Vete-** dicté con la voz más firme a pesar de lo rota que estaba. Sentí como el temple de ánimo de Vi descencía enormemente. Sentí que a pesar de todo, estaba haciéndole un favor.

**-¿Cait?-** susurró con esa voz que lograba hacerme temblar,pero no de una manera malvada. Era una voz suave, sensual y muy sincera. Típico de ella.-¿Qué te ocurre?-A pesar de las muchas veces que evité sus toques y sus palabras, sabía que ella no se iría tan fácilmente

Oh dios mío, cuanto deseaba abrazarla y lanzarme a sus brazos, cuanto deseaba poder llorar en su pecho, decirle que me moría, decirle lo que ese bastardo había hecho conmigo…¡Cuánto deseaba que le partiera la cara!

Pero si soltaba una palabra, mi amada sería asesinada. Mi mente no fue capaz de pensar en nada más. De repente, estaba amenazando al amor de mi vida con mi enorme rifle.

**-Vete-**

Pude notar como sus bellos ojos zafiro perdían su destello, y su triste mirada se convertía en una poco controlable impotencia que trató de mantener mientras mordía su labio. Dejó que su cabello cubriera su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo y se retiraba sin decir más.

Desde ese momento supe que por mi culpa, la había perdido.

Agarré mi cabello mientras me sumía en la impotencia. Sólo quería llegar a casa a lavar cada rincón de mi ultrajado cuerpo, y luego condenarme por la estupidez que había cometido.

Amenazé al amor de mi vida_. ¿De verdad he llegado a esto?_ Ya no soy tan diferente a Jayce. Reí con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Luego de que transcurrieran un par de semanas, Jayce seguía acosándome, aunque por suerte sin mucho éxito. Lograba tener a la policía local a mi guardia antes de que el pénsara en hacerme algo. Al parecer sólo le importaba que no tuviera contacto con Vi. Eso lograba sacarme de quicio.

Llegó un día en el cual, luego de una hora de llegar de mi trabajo,me había colocado un inusual pijama verde que le había pertenecido a mamá. Era lo más ''sexy'' que había usado desde entonces, pues desde que fui violada sentía vergüenza de mi cuerpo, tanto así que me limitaba a usar trajes como el de policía o de Sheriff vaquera, pues sentía que eran demasiado para mí.

Jayce había conseguido entrar a mi departamento obteniendo una copia de mis llaves. Fruncí el ceño y me alejé en cuanto él llegó. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que había llegado y ya este idiota estaba molestándome.

**-Al menos respeta mi privacidad, imbécil-** dije bastante molesta, alejándome por el pasillo. El colocó un rostro maniático.

-**Que deliciosa te ves. Oh ¿Qué acaso tu novio no puede darse el derecho de tener las llaves de tu casa?-** Descaradamente se sentó en mi sofá. Apreté los dientes de rabia.

**-¡TU NO ERES MI NOVIO!- **grité con toda la rabia que pude, para coger mi rifle. **-¡ Y NUNCA LO SERÁS! ¡DÉJATE YA DE NIÑERÍAS, JAYCE!- **

**-Hey, cuidado con esa arma de fuego, pastelito-**dijo tranquilo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño control remoto. Se trataba del control de los microchips. Palidecí de miedo.

**-No me obligues a hacerte morir por ''causas naturales'' querida.-** sentenció, tan cómodamente en mi sofá marrón que incluso se sacó los zapatos.

**-No me llames pastelito…- **

**-¿Así te llamaba ella?-** dio una cruel sonrisa de lado, justo en ese momento, tocaron el timbre.

**-Te odio.-** recalqué, dejando mi rifle de lado. Si lo toleraba en mi casa, si aguantara que me acosara,no era por mi propia vida… si no por la de ella.

No pude creer en cuanto ví el rostro de mi amada al abrir la puerta. Amaba verle tan esperanzada. ¡Quería decirle que me rescatara de esto! Pero sólo la herí para que se alejara de mí.

Nunca olvidaré su mirada tan llena de odio cuando Jayce se atrevió a abrazarme frente a ella. Sus hermosos ojos azules profundizaron una mirada de flameante ira, incluso hasta a mí.

No la culpo, cualquiera hubiese pensado mal sobre esto.

**-Tú vete de mi casa, ya lograste tu cometido. Vete antes de que llame a la policía ¡Y ME DÁ IGUAL QUE ME MATES!- **exclamé en cuanto Vi había corrido de allí. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Esa mirada había sido como un disparo en el corazón.

Jayce sonrió de lado ante eso. **–Tienes razón, pero es demasiado temprano para que comienzes a mostrar tus garras,gatita- **tomó mi mentón, ante mi sufrimiento.

**-Volveré y no te dejaré hasta que me aceptes,hasta que sea yo el único-.**

Cerré la puerta en cuanto logré poner sus pies fuera de la casa. Me arranqué aquel pijama verde, por puro despecho. Estaba tan dolida por mis actos, que cada día me condenaba a una miserable vida en solitario…

_**Actualidad.**_

Desde ese día la relación entre Vi y yo no había hecho más que seguir empeorando. Notaba lo insistente que era, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada de lo ocurrido por su ella sabía lo horrible que había hecho Jayce, lo más seguro era que lo asesinara a golpes.

Cuanto deseaba que lo hiciera… Pero dos cosas podrían suceder; o él la aniquila antes con ayuda del microchip, o Vi cumple su cometido y nuevamente entra en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

_Esto es una maldita confusión. _

Observé el teléfono de casa marrón que poseía en una mesita al rincón de mi salón de estar. Queria llamarla. Si le digo la verdad… sería todo mucho mejor. Ambas podríamos trabajar juntas antes de acabar muertas como lo deseaba ese loco.

Mi mente por fin debía comenzar a despejarse. Necesitaba ayuda y no podría hacerlo sin ella; mi complemento, mi vida. Ella es un trozo arrebatado de mi alma que necesitaba de vuelta. Me decidí por completo a investigar el caso de los microchips; Tal vez ese Yordle amigo de Vi, Heimerdinger, podría ayudarme en esto.

Basta de sufrimientos. Basta de malas decisiones. Recuperaría mi vida y mi dignidad como Sheriff a todo costo, aún con acontecimientos terribles de por medio. Obtendría el perdón de Vi a como dé lugar.

**-Estoy decidida a ello- **Me limpié las lágrimas para luego darme una relajante ducha.


	5. Dúo dinámico

**Que tal lindos lectores *u* este capi trate de tenerlo con más anticipación jejej… por cierto,muchas gracias a todosss por sus reviews ;_; nunca me imagine que serían tantos, me alegra que les guste el trabajo de esta simple escritora, waaaaaaa ¡! (L) Espero sigan apoyándome y siguiendo esta historia, que pretendo que no sea demasiado corta. Esta vez se viene algo muy bonito**

**Saludos y que disfruten *u***

_**PD: **Dota 2 pertenece a... Oh shit D:_

_League of legends y sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games. Yo sólo los he tomado para mi historia._

* * *

_**Actualidad (Piltóver)**_

**-Carajo… mi cabeza-**

Ya amanecía nuevamente en todo Piltóver. El molesto ruido del tránsito había comenzado hace ya un par de horas junto con mis jaquecas. Me levanté débilmente para caer en cuenta de que había dormido en el suelo del salón principal de mi departamento,apenas tapada por una de los abrigos de mi colección. ¿Cómo no iba a tener un dolor del demonio? Encima con todo lo que había bebido anoche… Ok, sabía perfectamente lo que era una resaca, pero no sabía cuan mala era cuando se fusionaba con una gripe pasajera.

**-¡ACHÚUU! ¡ACHISSS! ¡ACHU! AAAAAACHUUUUUU!-**

Un récord de estornudos seguidos. ''Bien ahí, Vi'' me dije mentalmente,para comenzar a prepararme. Por suerte este día me tocaba un turno a mediodía… al menos tenía tiempo para ducharme, ya el olor a cerveza era demasiado.

''_¿Quieres que nos duchemos… ju-juntas?''_

Un pequeño recuerdo se me vino a la mente en cuanto disponía a adentrarme en la bañera. Sonreí con pesadez, recordando la primera vez que ambas,Caitlyn y yo, nos duchamos juntas…

''_Por supuesto, cariño''._

Mi picardía era incomparable. Ya se habrán imaginado en qué terminó ese pequeño baño juntas… pero, por supuesto, cuando salíamos eso no tenía nada de malo. No entendía por qué era que los recuerdos me atacaban en cuanto veían la oportunidad. Me quemaban, me quemaban como el fuego, o peor.

_Me torturaban y condenaban como las brasas del infierno._

Salí de la ducha;me vestí con mi armadura de siempre, colocándome aquellos guanteletes que tanto amaba y que siempre estaba reparando. Al menos si tenía algo en lo que confiar, y eso era la titánica fuerza que me brindaban mis dos grandes amigos.

Tomé un desayuno rápido,algo de café y unas tostadas de ayer. Joder ¿Hace cuanto no voy de compras al mercado? Al abrir mi nevera me daba cuenta de que casi sólo tenía latas de cerveza y algo de mantequilla aneja. Ok, es que de mi despensa se encargaba Caitlyn…

**-¡OLVÍDALO, CARAJO!-** estuve a punto de tocarme la cabeza cuando me dí cuenta de que traía mis guantes. Me hubiera triturado el cráneo de no ser porque miré hacia arriba…

Media hora antes estaba saliendo de casa a pié, notando la Gran Ciudad del Progreso perfectamente normal. Los automóviles pasaban, las industrias continuaban en sus producciones, los aviones despegaban, los amigos se juntaban, los enamorados se besaban,un cohete gigante pasaba por los cielos… Sí, todo era normal.

**-Espera… ¡ESA JODIDA LOCA!-** No había sido la única al notar el gran cohete sobrevolar la ciudad, por supuesto. Ya todos comenzaron a temerse lo peor. La más temida terrorista volvería a acechar y a sumir a esta ciudad en el caos…

Pero no, Jinx ya no podía hacer de las suyas en esta ciudad. Teníamos un trato al que sólo le faltaba una parte por sellar,pero al menos quedamos en que ella ya no se metería con Piltóver en un buen tiempo.

''_De todos modos estaré visitándote por si te decides a sellar el trato de una vez, Manototas''_

**-Ugh, tal vez sólo vino a joderme la existencia, que si ya está bien jodida, de seguro ahora vendrá a ponerle la guinda al pastel como siempre-.**

Balbucée con gran fastidio. Ya estaba a pocos minutos del departamento policial.

Al entrar, todo se encontraba perfectamente normal, otra vez. Un par de empleados me entregaron unos informes sobre un asalto al banco esta mañana, que aunque ya habían atendido y capturado a los asaltantes, me dejaron a cargo para vigilar por si las moscas.

''_Aburrido''_ Pensé para sacarme los guanteletes, tomar asiento y comenzar a revisar esos reportes. En media hora debía estar allí. Al menos tenía tiempo para examinar más informes y tomar más puestos de vigilancia para ganar más dinero.

''_Jejej, eso es usar la cabeza Vi, deberías ser así más a menudo'' _reía bobamente al darme cuenta de que intentaba darme ánimos a mí misma. Bueno, si yo no lo hacía ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Sólo necesitaba alegrarme un poco y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Ya estaba cansada de mover montañas por una chica que no movería una piedra por mí.

Estaba cansada de haberme atormentado por más de dos meses. Quería olvidar este sentimiento de beber y beber para saciar el vacío. No, ya no más. Obtendría mi _''Vi de Victoria''_ y eso nadie lo podría evitar. Por fin estaba decidida a rehacer mi vida…

O eso creía.

**-Vi…-**

Oír esa ligera voz de inmediato hizo que me sorprendiera, que abriera mis ojos tan grandes como podía, pero no me atrevía a apartar la vista de mis informes por simple miedo a una equivocación. Con mi mirada hacia abajo, sólo distinguía las tornadas y esbeltas piernas de aquélla sheriff, incluyendo su corto vestido de trabajo. Mordí mi labio, estaba comenzando a alterarme. ¿era esto verdad?

**-¿Puedo…?eh, quiero decir… ¿Podemos hablar?-**

Podía notarlo. No me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos pero sabía que sus piernas tiritaban, y su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse como un cristal. Fruncí mi ceño con rabia.

_¿Porqué tenía que hablarme justo ahora cuando estaba dispuesta a olvidarla?_

**-No, Caitlyn.-** Reuní gran valentía para levantar mi mirada y encontrarme con aquellos ojos responsables de mi martirio. Podía notar lo brillantes que estaban, tan acongojados que me conmovían. Pero iba a tragarme a como dé lugar esas enormes ganas de abrazarla. No lo merecía.

**-Nosotras ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo me ha quedado muy claro desde ese día-**

Dije, me levanté provocando que ella se alejara de mí un par de pasos, con algo de temor. Cerró sus ojos, parecía querer llorar. Noté como se obligaba a inhalar y exhalar suspiros para contener las lágrimas; Me maldije interiormente por ser tan débil al querer tan sólo querer lanzarme a ella y acurrucarla en mí.

**-Vi, por favor-.** Apretó sus puños mientras trataba de hablarme. –**No es lo que tu piensas. Yo sé que me he comportado como una cobarde.**- sentenció. Exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y pude notar como poco a poco su característica determinación volvía.

**-No sé si pueda remediarlo. Te he hecho demasiado daño por mi cobardía. Comprenderé si ya no quieres volver a verme**- mantuvo esa distancia, observándome con ese temple decisivo que me hacía temblar, no se si de gozo o de espanto. ¿a qué se refería con cobardía? Las dudas nuevamente comenzaban a carcomer mi cerebro.

–**Pero al menos quiero pedirte que cooperemos juntas. No quiero que mueras… -**

–**¿De qué estás hablando?-** mi rostro demostró una gran duda. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

**-Déjame explicártelo.**- Miró hacia todos lados, comprobando que nadie nos estuviera observando. **–Sígueme a mi oficina.-**

**-Caitlyn, tengo sólo media hora.-** indiqué algo molesta.

**-Es más que suficiente-** Le seguí hasta que llegamos a su oficina; lugar de tantos jodidos recuerdos... Tan sólo el olor a papeles y té del ambiente me recordaban a todas las cosas que habíamos pasado… pero en fin, ése no era el asunto.

**-Muy bien. Vayamos al grano de una vez ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no deseas que muera?-** Estaba siendo fría a propósito, y de eso pudo darse cuenta.

-**No hace falta que seas tan dura.**-quiso sugerir, observando hacia abajo. Sus manos se apoyaron en su escritorio.

**-Vi, sé que tardé mucho en decidirme, y que te hice mucho daño, pero estoy decidida a contarte lo que ha sucedido-** frunció el ceño con decisión**. –Ya no puedo seguir esquivándote, porque aunque lo pensaba, esto no nos hace bien-**

**-Pues tardaste demasiado, Cupcak-…tsk, digo Caitlyn-** Puse mi mano sobre el escritorio.

**-¿No te gustó engañarme con ese pelmazo de Jayce?!- **La rabia comenzó a aflorar en mi interior, diablos, no lo deseaba… pero a la vez quería hacerle entender por todo lo que aún estaba pasando. Apreté mis dientes.

**-Vi…- **trató de susurrar,mas le impedí seguir hablando.

**-¿acaso no te gustó apuñalarme por la espalda? Y yo… como una estúpida…-**

**-Escúchame, por favor**- insistía

**-…Como una estúpida, amándote y siguiéndote a ver si me aceptabas…-**

**-Vi…-**

**-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA, CAITLYN?!-.**

**-¡SÉ QUE TE SIENTES MUY MAL, PERO ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR!-** del otro lado de su escritorio,se inclinó más hacia mí. Sus ojos, su voz, a punto de quebrarse otra vez.

**-...¡Fui violada!-** Bajó su cabeza.

–…**Fui violada por Jayce … Vi-**

Sobra decir que esas palabras me dejaron totalmente boquiabierta, consternada. Mi corazón se precipitó con locura asesina.

**-¿Qué…?-**

**-…-** mantuvo silencio, dejando que su cabello cubriera su acongojado rostro. Fruncí mi ceño, sintiendo como un molesto nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta, y mis ojos se volvían vidriosos al imaginar tan cruenta escena. Mi hermosa chica siendo manoseada por un bastardo sin gracia.

La ira comenzó a consumir mi mente.

**-Cait … ¿Por qué, Cait?-** pregunté, apretando tanto mis puños que por poco los hice sangrar. **-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?-**

La incompetencia y la rabia se apoderaron de mí en cosa de instantes, y más cuando noté a Cait tan… débil,asustada. Tal vez yo fui la estúpida al no darme cuenta antes de lo que la acongojaba. _Oh rayos…_

**-Me ha chantajeado para que te evitara,para que no te dijera nada**- sentenció para observarmecon esa mirada derrumbada. **–Y ése es el motivo por el cual nuestras vidas corren peligro ahora mismo, Vi-**

**-No me importan las habladurías. Voy a matarlo, Caitlyn**- Dije rechinando mis dientes, para recibir una mirada horrorizada de su parte. **-¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO!**

**-No, Vi…estaremos muertas antes de que podamos atacarle, déjame explicarte todo…-**

Tardó unos minutos, pero me explicó la delicada situación en la que ambas estábamos. Jayce nos había obligado a portar un microchip repelente al gen que portaba. En este caso yo portaba el de Cupcake y ella portaba el mío. Miré hacia abajo, ahora todo acto tenía sentido.

La distancia que ella mantenía hacia mí, el miedo que tuvo, y también estuvo aquella vez que sin querer toqué una prenda de vestir de ella que había quedado en mi departamento, lo cual me provocó náuseas inmediatas. Y yo que había culpado a las 30 latas de cervezas que me había bebido…

**-Un microchip.-** apreté mis dientes con furia. **–Ese bastardo es inteligente.-**

**-Lo es. Lo siento, con su prescencia en las oficinas me daba miedo dialogar sobre esto contigo, Vi. – S**uspiró, mirándome con compasión y ternura.

_Rayos, como resistirme a eso…_

**-…Fui demasiado cobarde,y… voy a entender si no quieres perdonarme. Te hice mucho daño, y sé que cualquier ser humano con dos dedos de frente hubiera pensado que…-**

**-Cupcake.-** Sonreí mínimamente. Noté lo sorprendida que se mantuvo al oírme apodarla como antes lo hacía.

–**Tal vez nos cueste un poco, pero vamos a volver a ser lo que é voy a dejar que ése desgraciado quede impune por lo que te hizo, además…-**

**-No he dejado de amarte-.** Confesó rápidamente, provocando que mis pómulos se volvieran rosados como mi cabello, al igual que los de ella. La dichosa incomodidad tomó unos cinco segundos.

**-Cait…-** Me acerqué un par de pasos a su escritorio. Mi corazón latía tan precipitadamente, que mi razón se había ido por completo.

**-Espera… ¡Vi!-** Debido a mi impulsividad no hice caso a su advertencia, y sin más la abrazé tan fuerte como pude.

Sin embargo, olvidé un pequeño detalle.

**-U…UGH…-**

Al instante,Cait y yo tuvimos una expresión casi deformada por el intenso dolor. Yo sentí náuseas y un fuerte dolor en el corazón que creíaa iba a matarme, como un mortal ataque cardíaco, pero Cait terminó con una hemorragia nasal por la fuerte presión que experimentó su cuerpo ante el rechazo de mi ADN.

**-Lo siento… Lo siento Cupcake- **me alejé de ella tocando mi pecho **– Demonios… ¿Estás bien?-**

**-No pasa nada…-** se limpió la mínima sangre con un pañuelo desechable. Rechiné mis dientes… esto era más peligroso de lo que yo pensaba, si hubiéramos mantenido el abrazo probablemente hubiéramos muerto.

**-Vamos a encontrar la solución para esto**- Me decidí, mirándola con inusual seriedad de mi parte. **–Te lo prometo,juro que vamos a hacerlo. Jayce se va a pudrir en las rejas de la prisión por lo que te ha hecho…-** Apreté mis puños mientras Cait sonreía con dulzura.

**-Sí…- **asintió, para sacar de su escritorio, con su mano envuelta en un pañuelo, un par de guantes lila. Se colocó uno para prestarme el otro a mí.

**-Quiero sentir la estrechez de tu mano, Vi. Aún si es con guantes no nos sucederá nada. Tranquila, están nuevos- **indicó con una sonrisa. Yo asentí para colocar el guante de lana sobre mi mano desnuda al mismo tiempo que Cupcake. Inmediatamente entrelazamos nuestros dedos lentamente mientras nos mírabamos, como queriendo aprovechar cada instante en sentir ése mínimo calor en nuestras manos y perdernos en la mirada de la otra, como queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en una sola e íntima mirada…

**-Me hiciste esperar demasiado…-**repliqué**.-Juro que voy a sacarte de esto, Cupcake-**

**-Saldremos de esto, Vi. Si trabajamos juntas…-** apretó suavemente mi mano. Yo simplemente no podía creerlo.

El mismo día en el que había decidido olvidarla, era cuando una nueva oportunidad se me presentaba junto a ella. Y odiaba admitir que estaba tan enamorada, que no la hubiera rechazado ni por todas las riquezas de este mundo, muy inferiores a la felicidad que sentía por recuperarla, y a la rabia que me consumía por su situación.

Sonó una pequeña alarma por todo el departamento policial. Doce y media; era hora de que partiera a realizar la molestia vigilancia del banco.

**-No quiero irme-** dije frunciendo el ceño. **–No quiero dejarte sola junto a ese bastardo otra vez-**

**-No pasará nada. Hoy está vendrá…y voy a esperarte hasta que regreses.-**

Sus palabras no me calmaron casi nada, pero debía cumplir con mi deber**. –Estaré un rato. Vendré lo más pronto posible para que vayamos a visitar a Heimerdinger-** dije con una sonrisa. **–El va a ayudarnos con esto-**

-**De acuerdo. Te espero.-** Su voz sonó muy dulce**. –Te quiero… cuídate mucho.-**

**-Si, yo…también te quiero, Cupcake. Nos vemos…-**

Dicho y hecho, suspiré con una sonrisa. Partí a mi trabajo ideando la excusa perfecta para volver más temprano. Bueno,ya se me ocurriría. Lo único que se me pasaba por la mente era que debía evitar a toda costa que Cait estuviera sola. Cuando imaginaba la manera en la que ese malnacido la había torturado, sólo nacían en mí las ganas de querer asesinarlo.

Tanta era mi ira, que no me iba a quedar con las ganas de bailar en su tumba.

_Y ya tenía la mejor solución para ello._

*****Fin (Vi POV)*********

* * *

**Actualidad. (Banco de Piltóver; 12:31 PM)**

**-Ah… que aburrido.-**

Una joven peliazul caminaba por los tejados del gran banco central. Había oído rumores de que cierta vigilante debería estar ahí en poco rato, pero no sabía en cuanto, y lo cierto era que ella y su arma ''parlante'' llevaban allí más de una hora; suficiente tiempo para que se impacientara. De hecho, era la primera vez que esperaba tanto por algo o alguien.

**-Manototas no vendrá aún- **Dijo aquella criminal de nombre Jinx. Como había estado paseándose por ahí, tomando y meneando sus trenzas tal como si fuesen sogas, aún nadie la había descubierto. **-¿Qué crees, Carapescado?-**

''**Deberías ser más paciente''** replicaba su arma (en realidad era ella misma) en forma de regaño.

**-¡Pero ya he sido demasiado paciente! ¡una hora! ¡es todo un récord!-** Reclamó observando a su arma con desaprobación**. -¿Acaso no ves?! En una hora hubiera podido destrozar este banco a mi antojo.-**

Suspiró aburrida. Lo peor era que le había prometido a Vi no destruir la ciudad, o al menos no tanto hasta que ella se decidiera, pero ya era demasiado.

**-¡¿Le dí mes y medio y cree que no es suficiente?! Estaré loca, pero no soy estúpida!-**reclamó para bajarse del tejado. **–Haré que se decida de una vez por todas. Quiero de vuelta a tu hermanita Pum-Pum!- **se dirigió nuevamente a su lanzacohetes mientras trepaba ágilmente bajándose de los ventanales. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia en cuanto a su trato con Vi, pues ya sólo faltaba una semana para el vencimiento del plazo, así que le sacaría la respuesta a como dé lugar.

En una esquina del banco, procurando que nadie la viera, sacó una pintura spray de color rosa flúor que portaba amarrada a su espalda para comenzar a grafittear en la muralla:

''_**Siete días para el cierre,recuérdalo ; Jinx''.**_

No quiso poner a quién estaba dirigido por los problemas que pudiera suponer para la pelirrosa. La podían meter a la cárcel antes de que ella misma lo hiciera.

**-Si no se dá cuenta de esto es por que definitivamente es una estúpida-. **Observó el gran mural escrito con spray. Sonrió y volvió a treparse de los barandales hasta el techo.

-**Recuérdalo Manototas. Voy a destruir tu vida si no me regresas a mi preciada Pum-Pum ¡Lo juro por Carapescado!-**

''**A mi no me metas en tus payasadas''** replicó el arma con la voz de su dueña.

Una vez estuvo en el techo, disparó un gigantesco cohete que le mandó muy lejos de allí, siempre con su excéntrica sonrisa plasmada en sus pálidos labios.

Justo en ese momento,una pelirrosa leía anonadada el grafiti escrito en el gran mural del banco. Sus rostro mostró enfado y decepción a la vez. Lo había olvidado y mientras no le diera una repuesta a aquella terrorista, no la dejaría en paz.

**-¡JINX!-**

Sus azules ojos quemaron tanto como el hielo vivo en la piel.

* * *

**Hasssssssta que se reconciliaron! ya haré unas escenas más melosas en el futuro,incluso yo no podía soportar ver peleadas a mis dos lindas policías 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que la acción no fué mucha por el momento.**

**Debo aclarar esto. Yo revisé pero si encuentran algún error en el capítulo (palabras cortadas) es por el maldito word, no sé que rayos pero me ha pasado en capitulos anteriores. De antemano lo siento y sólo pasenlo por alto. u_u**

**¡Saludines! Le fou fuera. 3**


	6. ¡El viejo Heimerdinger!

**Hola una vez más a todos mis queridos lectores (L) aquí actualizando una vez mas! Disculpa si tardé, hace poco entre a clases y de inmediato comenzamos con periodo de pruebas aish -.- pero por nada del mundo abandonaré este proyecto, don't worry dears (L) Muuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, y no se preocupen, que sus pedidos se acatarán al pie de la letra ewé (si saben a lo que me refiero) Y disculpa si el capi es más corto,traté de que fuera un poco más humorístico que los anteriores. Está avanzando más lento, pero es que en verdad quiero que este fic dé para mucho.**

**Sin más,les dejo las sorpresitas que se vienen en este capi ya que mis lindas oficiales están mas reconciliadas.**

_PD: League of legends y sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games. Yo sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia._

* * *

_*****Actualidad. (Piltóver ; 12: 33 PM) VI POV*****_

**-¡JINX!-**

Grité al notar aquel gran mural del banco central escrito con un asquerosamente llamativo color rosa flúor. Sabía que era ella, pero ¿Tenía que joderme en estos instantes?

Golpeé la pared con furia. Estaba muy confundida sobre qué hacer ante nuestro pequeño trato.

_''Yo podría matar a ese tal Jayce y hacer que nada sucedió, si me devuelves a mi amada Pum-Pum''._

Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era ver a ese bastardo bien muerto y enterrado, pero ¿Qué me aseguraba que esa loca,aunque cumpliera su parte del trato, no me implicara a mí? No quería que Caitlyn se decepcionara al pensar que llegué a tales extremos…

Repito, las ganas de asesinarlo no me faltaban, pero por mí y por Cupcake, no debía volver a la cárcel nunca más. Apreté mis dientes.

_''Tienes sólo mes y medio para considerarlo''_

Sabía que mi plazo llegaba a su fin. Debía darle una respuesta a Jinx de inmediato si no quería que…

**- Espera un minuto. - **Por un momento sonreí entusiasmada. Había olvidado que por fin Cait y yo estábamos reconciliadas, y ya no habrían secretos entre las dos. Si le explico esta situación de seguro entendería que no tengo más opción ¿verdad?

Y estoy segura que, pese a su actitud justiciera y noble, ella también quería que Jayce desapareciera de la manera más cruenta posible, por haberla tratado de una manera tan inhumana. Pensar en eso me provocaba un fuerte resentimiento.

_Mi linda Cupcake, tu no te merecías eso._

**- Carajo… -** Balbuceé al darme cuenta de que había trizado de un puñetazo parte de la pared escrita por mera rabia. La gente que transitaba comenzó a observarme raro;Era mejor que volviera a mi puesto de vigilancia cuanto antes.

Al hablar de esto junto a Cait ya tendría una respuesta antes del anochecer para esa loca, aunque lo que más me importaba en estos momentos era averiguar alguna manera para quitarnos estos molestos chips que nos distancian físicamente la una de la otra. No podía aguantar no besarla, no poder abrazarla o siquiera acariciar su cabello.

¡Esto era un asco!

Pero confiaba en que Heimerdinger podría ayudarnos. Recuerdo cuando solía reparar mis guanteletes en su gran taller, con ayuda de él y sus herramientas,pues sabía que no sólo recibía su título como Venerable inventor. Era un buen científico experto en la química y en las ciencias del cuerpo Yordle, bueno, y supongo que habrá estudiado el cuerpo humano...

Bueno, eh... Los Yordles y los humanos somos mamíferos después de todo. Sí, tomará eso como referencia.

**- ¿Eso ayuda en algo? -** el sudor resbaló por mis sienes al pensar en aquello. De cualquier manera hallaríamos la solución,estoy segura. No puede ser tan difícil el desinstalar un jodido microchip que podría estar colado en cualquier parte de nuestros cuerpos…

Necesitábamos actuar rápido, y lo sabía. Estaba tan ansiosa por apartar estas mini torturas que pensaba que ya no tenía tiempo para el trabajo. Debía ir hacia Cait cuanto antes, y apenas siquiera había llegado…¿Qué haría para que el banco no quedara desprotegido y pudiera zafarme de esto?

**- Piensa Vi… ¡Piensa! -** Exclamé mientras observaba a cada persona pasar frente a mí.

Alguien… ¡Alguien porfavor ayuda! Fruncí mi ceño para tratar de divisar a alguien que pudiera salvarme de esto, alguna persona ¡ALGÚN JODIDO YORDLE! ¿Ziggs? ¿Corki? ¿Tal vez algún demaciano que se esté paseando por Piltóver? Rayos, de nada serviría implorar. Por mucho que pasaban los minutos no podía encontrar a alguien tan apto como yo para hacer la vigilancia.

Pero cuando creía no tener esperanza…

Entre todas las personas, divisé una llamativa cabellera rubia , la cual ornamentaban un par de lentes de explorador. Sus ropas y sus ojos curiosos me parecieron enormemente conocidos. Estaba leyendo un libro como de costumbre. Sonreí perversamente al notar a Ezreal paseando como de costumbre por Piltóver, sin un rumbo fijo. Noté lo concentrado que estaba en su libro rúnico y por poco tropezó con una anciana por ir tan estúpidamente embobado en su lectura.

**-Jejeje… -**Cual fiera corre hacia su presa, me integré entre las personas para tomarle del hombro y arrastrarlo rápidamente al rincón de vigilancia.

**- ¡PERO QUÉ! -** El pobre pareció pedir una explicación, así que lo arrastré hasta mi puesto en un dos por tres. Se mostró asustado hasta que reconoció mi rostro, aunque bueno, tal vez eso lo asustó más al verme yo tan desesperada e interesada en el pequeño trabajito que podría hacer por mí.

- **¡Vi! ****-** suspiró un poco aliviado.

**-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¿No pudiste saludarme de otra manera?-**manifestó luego. Ezreal tenía buen carácter, eso incluía buena disposición y paciencia. Sonreí maliciosa al pensar la manera en la que podría aprovecharme y usar esto a mi favor.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó algo perturbado al verme sumida en mis provechosos pensamientos.

**-¡Ezreal! Hey qué onda! Lo siento, no quería asustarte de esta manera ¿Cómo has estado en estos meses viejo?-** Sonreí entusiasmada. Él y yo éramos amigos después de todo, no demasiado cercanos ya que siempre se encontraba en viajes de exploración por todo Valoran y yo aquí ,estática en la Ciudad del Progreso. Pero casi siempre que nos encontrábamos nos quedábamos hablando largas horas en algún bar.

**- Pues –** Comenzó a explicar sonriente. **–Han sido meses llenos de trabajo y mi tiempo libre se ha ido a la basur… -**

**- ¡NECESITO QUE HAGAS ALGO POR MÍ! -** El desespero se hizo presente en mi rostroy en mis muecas al no dejarle hablar más.

**-¿Eh? –** una gotita resbaló por sus sien al verme apoyar un dedo de mis guanteletes en sus hombros, tan desesperada como si de mi vida dependiera.

**-¡Estoy en aprietos,Ez! ¡Necesito que hagas esto por mí! ¡no quiero más reportes por abandono en mi trabajo!-** Fingí un pequeño llanto tratando de usar mi lado femenino, el cual tal vez no era muy dominante en mí… pero al menos si podía convencerlo con los clásicos ojos del cachorrito.

_¡Nunca fallan!_

-**¿En aprietos? ¿Qué puedo hacer?-** preguntó mirándome confundido y dispuesto a ayudarme.

- **Necesito que te quedes un rato en este puesto. Cait necesita mi ayuda y debo ir cuanto antes -** Dije, no era mentira después de todo, y su mirada aprobó de inmediato mi petición.

**- De acuerdo, me quedaré, no tengo nada que hacer en un par de horas, de todos modos -** sonrió con algo de pena mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño banco ¿Un par de horas? Bueno, al menos si se quedaría…

**-De acuerdo, gracias Ez. ¿Te había dicho lo rubio que se vé tu pelo esta tarde? –**

-**Hehe, los halagos para más tarde… Vete ya,Cait te espera.-** dijo riendo, pero yo reí mas maliciosamente. ¿sólo dos horas? Inocente palomita. De todas maneras ya se lo agradecería con una salida al bar apenas resolviera este enorme lío.

Acto seguido, corrí a toda velocidad hasta la estación Policial. Justamente Cait se encontraba cerca de la entrada con una pila de informes en sus manos. Preocupada y ansiosa por resolver el problema,la agarré de sorpresa desde atrás con mi guanteletes, rodeando su cintura con éstos.

**-¡No hay tiempo Cait! ¿Tienes las llaves de tu auto?-** pregunté desesperada.

**-¡Ingh! ¿Vi?-** Sin quererlo provoqué que ella dejara caer sus informes. Se volteó ligeramente para observarme sorprendida.

**-Las tengo, pero¿no es muy temprano aún?-** Arqueó una ceja

**-¿Qué pasó con tu vigilancia….?-**

**-¡No preguntes! ¡Agarra tus cosas porque este problema vamos a solucionarlo ahora YA!-**

No la solté hasta que llegamos a su sofisticado automóvil púrpura en el estacionamiento del cuartel. La pobrecita llegó desarmada y con su ropa mal puesta por mi violento agarre.

**-Lo siento…-**Vacilé quitándome los guantes.

**- No pasa nada -** suspiró para sonreír. Me senté a su lado en aquel auto el cual olía a lavanda fresca. Sabía que Cait era una maniática de la limpieza y el orden, además el auto estaba tan limpio que el hecho de entrar en contacto con él no me hizo daño, y ella lo sabía. Sonreí por esa hermosa muestra de preocupación

**- Gracias… -** toqué el auto con bastante confianza, para luego mirarle. Noté como ella se concentraba en mirar hacia adelante, para luego voltearse, y sonreírme de una manera que me hizo ver las estrellas por varios segundos.

**- No, gracias a ti. -** contestó dulce, sus ojos tan profundos eran algo que me volvía loca.

**-¿A mí? Yo sólo te he causado problemas . –** reí amargamente, rogando para poder contenerme de tocarla siquiera un poco. Estaba allí, a su lado, en el asiento del coopiloto y no podía tocar a mi bella conductora. Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. **–No merezco que me agradezcas,Cupcake. –**

**- No digas eso.Sólo gracias a ti puedo seguir viviendo, después de todo. –**Contestó para que un dulce rubor se apoderara de sus mejillitas tiernas. **– Eres el único motivo por el cual lucho y lucharé, Vi. Quiero volver a ser lo que éramos… No, algo mucho mejor. Yo… Yo espero…-**

**-Yo también lo espero...-** La observé con sinceridad. Me pregunté si ella también sentía esta presión en el pecho, de querer y no poder. De decir tanto, pero no saber qué. Hubo mucho daño de por medio, pero si lo nuestro era mutuo ¿Por qué no podía funcionar? Me armé de valor para decir lo que hace mucho, deseaba…

_**-Yo deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Caitlyn-**_

Bastó que dijera ello, para que por un momento sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. No podía mirarme, estaba conduciendo, pero en su bello perfil podía notar las lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Una sonrisilla emocionada curvó sus labios rosa, y al notar esto, mi corazón palpitó con fiera velocidad. El valor que había ahorrado se fue prácticamente al carajo, y sentí como mi rostro ardió por completo al haberme declarado de esa manera…

**-Como sigas diciendo esas cosas. -** comenzó a hablar para limpiarse una pequeña lágrima. Su voz quebrada, pero feliz, me daba la seguridad de que su respuesta sería mutua. **– Vas a seguir enamorándome.-**

Reí ligeramente ante ese comentario.

**-Serás sólo mía, Cait. Nunca, nunca nadie más va a hacerte daño mientras yo pueda romperle el cuello antes.-** Cuando la miré, no me imaginaba a una chica más hermosa en la faz de Runaterra. Dios, tan bella, tan elegante. Como moriría por tocar aunque sea un mechón de su sedoso cabello,sus hombros blanquecinos o una pequeña parte de su frágil cuello de cisne.

Si, moriría por ello. El problema era que ella también lo haría,y yo iba a evitar a toda costa su sufrimiento.

**-Sí…-** asintió mientras reía frágilmente. **– Jajaja ¿Ya lo ves?**

**-¿Qué cosa? –** Sonreí de lado.

-Cada vez me enamoras más. No pensé que no había límite para ello-

**-No lo hay.-** suspiré, sonriendo de lado **-Yo ya lo he comprobado. -**

**-¿Te has enamorado antes? –** Ella conocía mi respuesta, y pude notar que sus labios se curvaron en son de picardía.

**- Pues sí.-** contesté con más suavidad. **– sigo estando enamorada de la Sheriff de Piltóver. –**

**- Pero si esa soy yo. –** sonrió suavemente mientras sus pómulos se volvían ligeramente rosas.

**- No me digas… - **Dije, a lo que frunció su ceño cual infante. Carcajeé un poco y un ligero silencio nos invadió mientras yo observaba su hermoso perfil de lado.

**-Eres perfecta. -** Quise acariciar su cabello, pero para contenerme sólo limite a morder mi labio.

**- Vi… -** pronunció mi nombre para sonreír.** – Lo imperfecto es aún más hermoso ¿Qué gracia tendría si las cosas fueran perfectas? –**

**- Pues, tienes razón. Serías perfecta a no ser por tu facilidad de perder los estribos. -**

**-¿QUE YO QUÉ?-** su aterradora mirada me hizo dar un brinco en el mismo asiento.

**-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-**

**-Ah, lo siento, lo siento….-**

Luego de eso reí . ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho hasta ahora? Cuando me dí cuenta de esto,me sentí plena… Pensar que no había sido capaz de reír,y que tan sólo ella pudiera hacerme sentir esto, me hacía desear con más fuerzas el estar con ella por siempre.

Prontamente llegamos al Instituto de ciencias de Piltóver, lugar donde oficiaba Heimer. Hehe, su nombre era jodidamente largo y yo sólo prefería decirle así. Esperamos un rato hasta que saliera de sus clases. Seguía tan bajito y amarillento como siempre.

**- ¡Caitlyn!¡Vi! -** expresó mientras alzaba su mirada para comprobar que éramos nosotras

**- ¿Qué tal? -** musitó educadamente Cupcake mientras sonreía.

**-¡Qué onda viejo!-** me agaché para sonreírle con entusiasmo, pero lo único que recibí a cambio fue una llave inglesa en toda la cara.

**- ¡Niña insolente!¡ a mis años sigo siendo un joven científico en busca de aventuras! -**

Acaricíe el latente chichón en mi frente para observarlo con una molestia infantil.

**- Heimerdinger - **comenzó a decir Cait,tan educada como siempre.

**- Hemos venido hasta acá porque necesitamos de su ayuda. Es un asunto bastante complicado,pero confío en que usted podrá darnos una solución concreta…-**

_''Es tan cortés_'' pensé mientras la observaba un poquito impresionada. Lógico era un total agrado para el viejo.

**- Sus palabras son música para mis oídos,señorita Caitlyn. Con gusto les ayudaré –**dijo encantado, mientras comenzaba caminar a graciosos saltitos hasta su oficina.

-**Heimer, siempre supe que eras un maestro de la tecmaturgía y todas esas cosas aparte de los aparatos hextech que no entiendo. –**Puse mis manos en mis caderas, en son de seriedad. –**Pero esta vez necesitamos tu ayuda con algo más específico.**

Mientras caminábamos le expliqué el caso de los microchips. Pude notar como tocaba su bigote y analizaba la situación. Abrió la puerta de su oficina- taller dando un brinco a la cerradura para permitirnos la entrada.

- Es un caso complicado.-Sentenció mientras entrábamos a un desordenado taller. Repleto de trozos de metal, partes de robots y reemplazos del cuerpo de Blitzcrank. En una esquina se hayaba su pequeño escritorio repleto de papeles escritos, un par de calculadoras y lápices. Este lugar no había cambiado nada en meses.

**- Sin embargo, no es imposible. Voy a ayudarles, pequeñas. -** Sonreímos al notarle dirigirse a lo que parecía ser una mediana caja de herramientas, pero cuando la abrió, de esta surgieron varios dispensadores los cuales poseían un cajón cada uno. Estaban llenos de medicinas, bisturíes,químicos, jeringas y muchos artículos médicos. Incluso el viejo poseía un pequeño modelo a escala del cuerpo humano sostenido en una tabla. Sonreí de lado.

**-Eres más listo de lo que creía, Viejo.-** Para mi mala suerte otra llave inglesa llegó a parar a mi cara.

**-Comencemos con esto. Caitlyn, pequeña…-** Heimer le señaló una camilla un poco más alla de unos artefactos robóticos. **–Voy a analizarte. Necesito que te calmes, pues tus hormonas adrenalínicas podrían delatarte, y ya sabes lo que esto puede provocar.**

**-Lo sé.-**Contestó con decisión Cupcake

**- Si fallas podría extirparte la zona del hipotálamo y exhibirla como prueba. ¡sí! -**

**-¡¿Hipopótamo qué?!-** Exclamé sin saber de qué rayos hablaban.

**- ¡NO ME SAQUES NADA, SI YA ESTOY RELAJADA! -.**

Heimer y yo temblamos ante ese enfado de Caitlyn. Aún cuando lograba asustarme de esa manera, yo haría lo que fuera por salvarla. Mientras el viejo se ocupaba de Cupcake, yo planificaba mis movimientos de hoy. Definitivamente este día hablaría con Cupcake respeto al trato que sellaría con Jinx. Espero que se lo tome bien…

**-Estás muerto.-**Susurré con una pequeña sonrisa **–...Jayce.-**


	7. Nuestra felicidad, cueste lo que cueste

**Hola queridos lectores! aquí vengo con el séptimo capítulo. Estaba ansiosa por hacerlo más largo y compensar al anterior que fue corto y poco conciso. Aquí se explica todo de mejor manera jajaj, una vez más gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews que me motivan a seguir con esta historia. Sin más, disfruten!**

_**PD: League of legends y sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games. Yo sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Actualidad (Academia de tecnología y Ciencias de Piltóver)**_

Heimerdinger comenzaba a inspeccionar a Cait de una manera cautelosa y profesional. Dio un pequeño brinco para observar su cuerpo con lentes especiales que, según él, ayudarían a descubrir alguna anomalía en la piel.

**-Pues, exteriormente no presentas ninguna clase de problema , querida-** Explicó Heimer mientras volvía a mover el bigote. Cupcake suspiró un poco lógicamente, ella estaba bien. Yo también suspiré de alivio por aquella noticia.

**- Al parecer todo el problema está sólo en tu interior. Vi, ayúdame a traer la máquina de rayos X. -**

Con mi ayuda, pusimos frente a Cait aquella gran máquina, con una consistencia vidriosa oscura en el centro. Pude notar como Cupcake cerraba sus ojos, algo nerviosa por el posible resultado de esa prueba.

**- Tranquila,cielo. -** le dije suavemente, con toda la ternura que pude demostrar. Traté de mirarla a los ojos pero el viejo ya había encendido la máquina y se había interpuesto para ordenarle a Cait que se levantara.

**-Muy bien. -** dijo Heimerdinger mientras se arreglaba el bigote. **–Procederé a encender la máquina. Sea donde sea que esté el microchip, vamos a saberlo y podremos hacer más al respecto-**

**- De acuerdo. –**Sentenció Cupcake sumamente calmada. Ambas sabíamos que si la tensión nos invadía podría ser el fin.

Heimer empezó con el escaneo, y apenas los rayos equis mostraron el cuerpo de Cait levanté una ceja. Era extraño verla como si sólo fuera huesos…

**-Qué interesante. –**Sentenció el viejo estirándose el gracioso y corto bigote blanco. Con una varilla metálica, señalo el abdomen de Caitlyn repetidas veces, hasta que se decidió a decir.-**¡Aquí está!-**

Me acerqué para contemplar un diminuto objeto, bastante pequeño, de no más de un centímetro de largo y de ancho que estaba atrapado cerca de sus costillas. Se trataba de aquél molesto microchip. Analicé la situación a pesar de tener un conocimiento casi nulo de medicina

**-Es algo que puede intervenirse. –**Dirigí mi mirada hasta Heimer **-¿Verdad?-**

**-Así es.-** Contestó de inmediato. **–De que se puede, estoy seguro que sí. Lo difícil será calmar su cuerpo. El uso de una simple anestesia no será suficiente-** sentenció, pues sabía que, aunque podíamos intervenirnos, nuestros organismos no debían delatarnos. Si íbamos con la idea de que íbamos a operarnos…

**-Nuestras hormonas y la aceleración del ritmo cardíaco, eso podría delatarnos.- Dijo Cupcake con suma seriedad.**

-** ¿Y porqué no nos sirve la anestesia?-** toqué mi nuca sin entender muy bien lo que el viejo quería decir.

**-No, yo no dije que no les serviría.-** Corrigió **– sólo dije que una simple anestesia no será suficiente para calmar a nivel sanguíneo sus niveles de adrenalina. Tendrá que ser una anestesia muy fuerte, la cual supone que puedan dormir por días, semanas o incluso… permanecer en un coma-.**

Caitlyn y yo nos quedamos anonadadas.

**-No importa.-** Dicté con decisión luego de pensarlo. Fruncí mi ceño para darle más seriedad al asunto. **– Preferiría que descansaramos ambas, aún si es por días, semanas o meses. Estaríamos libres de ese tarado, Cupcake…-** la miré de la manera mas dulce que pude, notando como sus ojos se cristalizaban.** –No me importaría el tiempo si sé que estarás bien, a mi lado… -**

**- Pienso lo mismo…-** Me devolvió aquella dulce sonrisa, y sentí que me derretía. **–Vamos a hacer esto-**

**-Hey ¿hay cosas de las que no me he enterado?. -** El viejo Yordle sonrió pícaramente. **–Jejej, bien, continuando con esto, señorita Caitlyn, su caso no ha de ser tan grave. El microchip está cerca de su abdomen,y aunque yo no sea cirujano, sé que es un fragmento del cuerpo que se interviene sin mayores problemas. Puedes estar más calmada, pero no por eso desprevenida-** Aconsejó. Cait asintió con sumo respeto.

**-Muchas gracias Heimerdinger-** Acto seguido, me miró. **–Vi,es tu turno, pero creo que debes quitarte la armadura-**

**-Ah, cierto-** rápidamente me saqué el corsé de acero, así como las hombreras, rodilleras, en fin; Hasta quedar con unos pantalones negros rotos en las rodillas para darles más estilo ; Una remera blanquecina y una chaqueta roja de cuero que me llegaba hasta la cintura. Era la que siempre portaba junto a mi armadura. Pude notar unas miradas repentinas de Cait mientras me desvestía. Sonreí pícaramente en mis adentros.

**-Muy bien-** Heimer se dispuso a ponerse frente a la máquina para diagnosticarme. Me posé tras ésta mientras tocaba mi nuca y sosegaba mis movimientos.

**-Hmm… -** pasaron unos largos segundos. Admito que me sentí algo intimidada mientras tanto Cait como el viejo me miraban de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionando cada parte de mi esqueleto.

**-¿Y bien?-** pregunté con curiosidad, ninguno de los dos me había dado pista en varios segundos sobre en donde podría tener incrustado aquel chip.

**-La verdad… -**Comenzó a decir cupcake, algo preocupada. -**¿Usted cree que sea ahí?-**

**-Sí. -** Confirmó Heimer, parecía tener pesadez en su tono de voz, lo que hizo que me alertara **-Es ahí en donde lo posee.-** Noté como se volvía a tocar el bigote.

**–Vaya… -**

**-¿Qué sucede?¿En dónde está? –** pregunté impaciente,casi exigiéndoles que soltaran las palabras. Caitlyn se tapó el rostro. Parecía muy, muy preocupada.

**-Cupcake…- ** Contemplara de esa manera fue como recibir un puñetazo en el corazón.

**- Viejo ¡¿Qué sucede?! -**pregunté alarmada. Me sentía tensa, perdida. Por alguna razón mis sentimientos estaban explotando con más fuerza. El viejo me miró con severidad.

**-Cálmate, Vi. No puedes hacer nada más. –**Tenía razón. Fuera lo que fuera, debía relajarme. Traté de respirar fuertemente para calmar mi pulso y hacer que todo estuviera bien dentro de mí. Volví a mirar a Heimer quien por fin me dio una respuesta.

**-Vi, el chip está incrustado … en tu corazón-** su tono de voz era grave, como si fuera a darme una sentencia de muerte. Abrí los ojos impresionada esperando a que siguiera.

**-Eso hará la operación mucho más complicada. La fuerte anestesia que el órgano necesitará para la intervención quizás no sea suficiente, y podría ocurrir algo peor que un coma…-**

Entendí lo que quería decir. Debido a este chip, podría perder la vida en serio. Sentí como el mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor otra vez; otra jodida vez no podría ser feliz. La rabia me consumo por dentro,y presioné tan fuerte mis puños como pude.

**-Podrías morir en el intento, Vi-.**

El viejo destacó lo obvio. Decepcionada, me aleje de aquella estúpida máquina de rayos mientras las dudas carcomían mi cerebro, Adivinen qué : otra vez.

¿Cómo había ido a parar a mi corazón?... ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida al haber confiado en Jayce en el pasado? Lo único que deseaba era ser feliz junto a Caitlyn, ¿De verdad es tanto pedir el estar con aquella persona que amas? Mordí mi labio con rabia al pensar en todo esto.

**-Vi…-** Cait se acercó a mí con los ojos cristalizados. Sabía que sus lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento mientras me miraba. Como deseaba secarlas,decirle que todo estaría bien y que pese a todo, estaríamos juntas…

**-No voy a dejar que mueras. Te lo prometo. Te daré todo lo que soy…-.**

Esa última frase logró confundirme, pero luego lo interpreté como un hermoso juramento. Me acerqué a ella, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

**-Yo soy la que no dejará que mueras por nada, cielo. - **Sonreí para darle tranquilidad. **-Vamos, calma. No moriré... Te lo prometo.-**

La contemplé, sin poder apartarme de esos ojos marrones, profundos como ningunos, tan hermosos y sinceros que lograban cautivarme. Sabía que esto era duro, y que ambas estábamos luchando en nuestro interior para contener todas las caricias, besos y abrazos que nos guardábamos. Esta maldición no duraría mucho, y confiaba en que fuera así. Aún si era riesgoso íbamos a operarnos. Si yo perdía la vida, no era mayor problema si tenía la seguridad y el respaldo de que la vida de mi Cupcake estaría intacta.

**-Les recomiendo que se intervengan. Aún cuando no están activos, esos chips podrían detonar al paso de algunos meses por mérito propio. Se tratan de Microchips que no sólo repelen el ADN de la otra, si no que se descomponen con el paso del tiempo, siendo así una bomba mortal para el portador-** Noté como luego de la explicación, el viejo Yordle fruncía el ceño con enfado .

**- ¿Qué clase de bestia les haría algo como esto?-**Ante la pregunta, Cait me miró con pesadez. Soltó un suave suspiro que de cierta manera, me acongojó bastante.

**- Las bestias no son tan despiadadas –** Respondí con furia. **– Voy a aniquilarlo –**

**- No te rebajes a su nivel, Vi. –** Me dijo Cait con cierta seriedad , lo que hizo que mordiera mi labio. Yo estaba planeando su muerte sin siquiera consultárselo ; Inmediatamente se pasó por mi cabeza el trato que mantenía con Jinx, y decidí que ya era hora de mencionárselo.

**- Les entregaré sus respectivas radiografías. No me tardo –** Dijo Heimer mientras se acercaba a la máquina para apagarla. Acto seguido, me acerqué a Cupcake. Ya era hora de que le dijera sobre esto, y lo decidida que yo estaba a acabar con la vida de Jayce ; aunque no fuera yo exactamente quien lo haría, me sentiría totalmente mejor si su presencia fuera borrada de la faz de Runaterra.

Y era por esto que Cait debería comprenderme a pesar de que… se trataba de un _homicidio._

La pregunta es ¿Estará bien el siquiera considerar en decírselo? Yo odiaba a ese bastardo con toda mi alma. Jinx sólo estaba haciéndome un enorme favor al asesinarlo. En fin, tarde o temprano Caitlyn lo sabría, y era mejor que se enterara de mis propias palabras lo que iba a suceder.

**-Cupcake, tenemos que hablar sobre algo. –**Dije con seriedad, acercándome a su lado.

**-Dime.-** Fijó su atención en mis ojos, pero no pude soportarlo. Rápidamente aparté la mirada con confusión. Yo confiaba en Cait, pero aún así, sentía que su respuesta iba a ser negativa y es mas,tal vez me juzgaría por pensar en el homicidio ¡ES MAS! También podría juzgarme por haberme ''aliado'' con nuestra peor enemiga : Jinx.

**-Ah… -**Vacilé un poco. **–Verás, lo que tengo que decirte es importante, y…Cait, necesito que confíes en mí.-** Volví a mirarle aunque algo dudosa.

**-Por supuesto que lo hago –** Clavó su mirada en la mía, con determinación **–Vamos al grano-**

**-Hay un trato sobre el cual debes saber. –** Aclaré mi mente. No balbucearía otra vez.**- Un trato que he hecho. -**

**-¿Un trato? -** Arqueó su ceja exigiendo una explicación. Tragué saliva.

**-Sí. ¿Recuerdas el arma que logré arrebatarle a Jinx?-** Fui directamente al grano. Noté que Cupcake asentía confundida**. –Pues la quiere de regreso... –**

**-¿Te ha propuesto un trato para eso? –** Tomó sus caderas. Me hipnotizó por momentos el suave movimiento de sus manos deslizándose por su cintura.

**-Sí, la cosa es que, Cait-** Cerré mis ojos **–Ella me ha propuesto algo que no es… como decirlo, demasiado cuerdo-**

**- Estamos hablando de Jinx. Nada en ella está cuerdo .-**Mencionó.

**-Lo terrible, cupcake, es que su idea me ha convencido bastante. Y quiero que me apoyes en esto-** Intenté decir mientras la miraba con inseguridad. Pareció sorprenderse por momentos,y por poco pensé que la estaba fregando. No quería dar vuelta atrás. No, no lo haría.

**-Te voy a explicar. Jinx me ha pedido su ametralladora de vuelta, aparentemente en son de paz. –** pausé **– Y si se la devuelvo, ella asesinará a…Jayce, implicándose todos los cargos que esto conlleva-** Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida por mis palabras, lo que me provocaba temor a su rechazo. –**Pero si no lo hago, será peor. –**

Caitlyn pareció no querer darme respuesta. Sólo se quedó mirándome con suma seriedad mientras los nervios lograban consumarme de a poco.

**-Vi … -** interrogó, con un temple serio - ¿Tú planeas devolverle el arma, verdad? –

**-Si-** respondí sin mas, decidida. **–Jinx es impredecible, pero sé que puedo controlarla mientras esté dentro de Piltóver. Tenga o no su arma, no la hará mas destructiva de lo que ya es. Lo que sí, es que quiero a ese bastardo bien muerto y enterrado, Cait, y si tengo que recurrir a esto… Lo voy a hacer-**

Se cruzó de brazos lentamente. Evitó mi decidida mirada durante unos segundos, para suspirar pesadamente. Justo como lo pensaba; Cupcake era aún más racional que yo, y como la Sheriff que era, no podía permitir algo como un asesinato dentro de la ciudad. Le costaba, pero debía asumirlo; Yo no quería a ese maldito con vida.

**-Cait –** Traté de decir, apretando mis puños **–Por favor, dame una respuesta. Yo quise decírtelo antes de cometer cualquier acto que pudiera afectarte. No sé que te parezca esto, pero yo estoy decidida-** Mencioné, cerrando mis ojos. **– Teniendo a Jinx de nuestra parte, será mas mortífera que los chips que tenemos en nuestro interior –**

**- No Vi, yo no estoy dudando sobre la muerte de Jayce-** Me sorprendí bastante ante su decisiva respuesta ; Pensé que lo dudaría, y eso me hizo sonreír levemente.

**-Pero Jinx no me agrada en lo absoluto. ¿Qué tal si luego nos culpa a nosotras? No podemos esperar menos de ella. No se si debamos dejar esto en sus manos.-**

**-Bueno, me dijo que eso pasaría si no le regresaba su ametralladora-** dije, tocándome la nuca.**-Pero, vamos Cait, intentémoslo. En cualquier caso, en conjunto somos mucho más fuertes que ella.-** Sonreí. Quería convencerla de que era una buena idea **– Estará abollada antes de que intente algo más-**

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, resignándose a mi propuesta **-Ah,tu entusiasmo me atrapa-** Rió **–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero mantendrás tus guanteletes puestos y yo mi rifle cerca-.**

**-Por supuesto cielo. No es que confíe en ella de todos modos… Esta vez será una excepción-** Nos miramos, decididas a cumplir el trato. Me sentí grata,feliz ¡tan jodidamente feliz! ¿cómo no?ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Juntas acabaríamos con él, con nuestro martirio, y nuestra vida volvería a ser plena como antes.

Heimerdinger nos entregó las radiografías, diciéndonos que las lleváramos a un hospital cuanto antes, pues nuestro mal debía ser atendido cuanto antes. Me coloqué nuevamente mi armadura para salir. Nos despedimos cordialmente de él (bueno, sólo Cupcake) para darnos cuenta de que el día en el taller del viejo se nos había ido volando. De pronto eran las siete de la tarde, hora en la que terminaría mi turno de trabajo.

Espera ¡MI TURNO DE TRABAJO!

**-Carajo. -** una gotita de sudor resbaló por mi sien al hacer memoria y recordar que había dejado solo a Ezreal reemplazándome en el puesto de vigilancia, y por más de ocho horas. Me pregunto si algún compañero policía habrá tenido la cortesía de decirle que el turno había finalizado. Debe querer aniquilarme, pero ya se lo compensaré algún día…

Cupcake y yo salimos hasta el estacionamiento dispuestas a regresar al centro de Piltóver.

**-Apenas me encuentre con Jinx, le confirmaré sobre esto. –** Le dije con seriedad mientras desaprobaba mi propuesta con el rostro.

**-Quiero estar contigo en ese momento. –** Sonreí de lado ante ello.

**-¡Eso podemos arreglarlo!-**

Una tercera voz nos interrumpió en pleno estacionamiento. Sin pensárselo dos veces Cait apuntó su rifle hacia adelante por instinto, y yo sólo me mantuve alerta, algo molesta … No pensé que esta loca me seguiría a todas partes,incluso en un sector tan privado como lo era la Academia.

La tenue luz del lugar reflejó la delgada silueta de Jinx, quien caminaba como si nada hasta nosotras, pero con una sonrisa menos demente que la habitual. Fijé mi mirada en Caitlyn y noté que aún no bajaba su rifle.

**-Calma, Señorita Sombrerotes. Sé que ya sabes acerca de mi pequeño trato con tu agente. –** Mantuvo esa sonrisa que sólo le provocaba desconfianza, y cómo no, a mí también me lo provocaba. A pesar de ello, Caitlyn bajó su rifle y lo mantuvo a su lado con una molesta mirada hacia Jinx.

**-¿Tan desesperada estás por su respuesta que la sigues a todas partes?-** Dijo con aquella misma molestia.

**-Sólo quiero devuelta a mi Pum-Pum. Es el único motivo que me lleva a hablar con ustedes en vez de estar divirtiéndome. –** dijo rápidamente.

**-Me dijiste que si te entregaba tu arma-** Hablé sin más** –Tus intentos de destrucción ya no serían tantos como antes-**

**-Pues si, ''no tantos'' –** recalcó **– Yo no dije que iban a cesar ¿Luego como me entretengo? –** preguntó disimulando tristeza infantil. Caitlyn estaba a un pelo de perder la paciencia y apuntarle con su rifle nuevamente. Debía terminar con esta conversación cuanto antes.

**-Como sea, ahí voy a estar yo para controlarte-** Sonreí con sarcasmo **– Y ya lo he decidido ; Sobre nuestro trato-**

**-¡Oh, al fin! ¿Cuánto tiempo me hiciste esperar, eh, Vi? ¡Sueltalo, suéltalo ya!-** exclamó cual niña pequeña mientras saltaba al compás de sus trenzas. Suspiré profundamente.

**-Voy a entregarte el arma. -** sus ojos rojizos brillaron emocionados. **–Pero vas a cumplir tu parte del trato. Realizar menos destrozos y asesinar a Jayce aplicándote todos los cargos-**

**-¡Era todo lo que quería escuchar!-** exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro.** –Sí, si. Como sea, voy a cumplir con eso. ¡Sólo denme a mi amada ya!-** dijo con alegría e impaciencia.

**-No me convence, Vi –** Cait estaba cruzada de brazos, observándola molesta e impotente por no poder dispararle y ya.

**-Prométeme que vas a cumplir tu parte del trato-** Volví a mencionarle a Jinx. Paró un poco con sus celebraciones para acercarse más a mí.

**-¡Oye, oye!-** Cait pareció querer explotar de la rabia en cuanto notó a Jinx acercarse a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus ojos carmesís fijos en los míos y su sonrisa maniática eran perturbadoras, pero mantuve la seriedad a pesar de todo, sin titubear ni un tiempo al esperar su respuesta.

**-Ya te lo dije. Estaré loca, pero si cumplo mis promesas-** Dijo con una mirada más desafiante y decidida. Se alejó mientras mordía su labio.

**-Apenas me entregues a mi Pum-Pum, ese tal Jayce estará muerto en cosa de horas-** dijo acomodándose el único mechón de cabello suelto que le caía por la frente. **–Voy a estar mañana por la mañana en tu casa, Manototas.-**

**-Es un trato. -** Sin mis guanteletes puestos, le entregué mi mano para sellar el compromiso. Jinx arqueó una ceja mirando este gesto como si fuése lo mas raro del mundo.

**-¿Esperas que te dé la mano? –** Preguntó observándome con sarcasmo.

**-Es lo que la gente normal acostumbra a hacer para sellar un trato-** Dijo Caitlyn con seriedad. Sin nada más que decir, seguí mirándole.

**-Bueno… -** me dio su mano con una sonrisa que me pareció menos perturbadora que antes. Sus manos eran gélidas,palidas y un poco más pequeñas que las mías. Seguía preguntándome como era que podía cargar semejantes armas sin problemas con un cuerpo tan delgado y unas manos tan pequeñas.

**-Es un trato -**respondió. Separamos nuestras manos y ella se alejó un par de pasos.

**-Mañana en mi departamento. Te voy a esperar-** Le dije con una sonrisa de lado.

**-Pobre de tu departamento si es que faltas a tu trato, Manototas.-** dijo con cierta sonrisa. Carcajée pensando en que de todas maneras mi departamento no podría estar en peores condiciones.

**-De acuerdo. Soy mujer de palabra.-**

Apenas dije esto, Jinx corrió de allí. Tan sólo nos dedicó un gesto con la mano que interpretamos como una despedida,y bastaron un par de segundos para que desapareciera de nuestra vista.

**-No me gusta la manera en la que se acerca a ti-** Cupcake se cruzó de brazos molesta. Me maravillé al notar que estaba sintiendo celos por ella. Me acerqué cuidadosamente manteniendo una sonrisita pícara que estoy segura, le hizo sonrojar.

**-Anda, que tu también puedes hacerlo… -**Me acerqué a su rostro,tanto como pude. Sus hermosos ojos volvieron a tensarme, a hacer que me disolviera, que me perdiera de este mundo. Sentí un ligero rubor en mi cara por mi propio atrevimiento.

**-Que mala eres. Tentándome de estar manera…-** Sentía su aliento, su cálido y dulce aliento golpeteando mis labios. Tuve que morderlos conteniendo cualquier toque entre ambas.

**-Te prometo que esto no será eterno, mi cielo-** La miré decisiva. Quería que supiera, que lo único que deseaba era protegerla. **–Quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del planeta a mi lado-**

**-Ya lo soy, Vi-** Mi estómago cosquilleaba tanto como si de verdad hubieran mariposas. Era increíble. A pesar de todo, volvía a enamorarme una y otra vez de ella…

**-Ya lo soy.-** Respondió a la vez que sus ojos lagrimeaban felices.


	8. Jinx

**SALUDOS, INVOCADORES (?)**

**Disculpa, se que me tardé en este capi. Actualmente la escuela me está exigiendo mucho por ser el último año, ya comprenderán ;_; lo siento mucho, pero por más que me tarde siempre postearé el capitulo de todas maneras. Mañana ya se viene la segunda parte del otro fic de LoL que ando escribiendo, espero me disculpen y muchas gracias nuevamente por sus lindos reviews x333**

**Estoy viendo que tienen muchas dudas con lo de Jinx, pues bueno adelantarles algo sería arruinar la sorpresa, y me encantan los misterios ewé (?) así que deben leerlo para descubrirlo y si se me pasa algo, ahí si, no duden en preguntar *u* estoy dispuesta a responder toda clase de preguntas, de toda índole e/e -NOBODY CAN'T STOP ME NOW NIGGA- **

**AJAJJAA XD, dejándome de burradas, aquí les dejo el Capi ocho! espero les guste *u***

**Besitos a todos w**

_**DISCLAIMER: League of legends y sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games. yo sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Jinx.**

Así, el día para ambas había transcurrido en la Academia de Ciencias. Caitlyn pasó para dejarme en casa antes de partir a la suya.

-Te veo mañana, cielo. Gracias por todo- me despedí amable conteniendo las ganas de plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Me devolvió una suave sonrisa para suspirar.

-Cuídate Vi. Recuerda estar alerta mañana en caso de que esa terrorista intente algo más-

-Estaré alerta preciosa. Ya sabes, no se me pasa ninguna cosa – Reí guiñando un ojo. Quería hacerle sentir segura, y al parecer lo logré.

- Te llamaré a primera hora. Muy buenas noches … - Puso en marcha su automóvil.

-Te amo – Dijo antes de partir, con una coqueta mirada que aceleró mi pulso de inmediato. La miré por largo rato sin contener mi respuesta.

- Yo también te amo, Cupcake. –

Dicho y hecho, partió a su hogar rápidamente. Ya era algo tarde, estábamos las dos muy cansadas con todo este lío. Regresé a casa para darme una rápida ducha y luego dormirme instantáneamente. Estaba tan jodidamente cansada que incluso no sequé mi cabello. Bueno, ya que es corto y escaso, no será tanto problema.

O eso quise pensar. A la mañana siguiente, unas incontrolables ganas de estornudar fueron las que me provocaron despertar de una sobresaltada manera.

-¡ACHUUUUUUUUUU! ¡ACH….ACH….!-

Era insólito. Al parecer estaba tan resfriada que no lograba parar de estornudar, y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que apenas tenía ropa interior y una corta remera puestas a pesar del invierno que acechaba. Y como lo inquieta que era, las sábanas de mi cama estaban incluso en el suelo. Observé decepcionada y recriminándome por haber sido tan tonta. Aparte de todo lo que sucedía ahora había contraído gripe.

-¡Cait estará mas lejos de mí ahora! – Fue lo único en lo que pude pensar. Mi expresión boba se reflejaba en el pequeño espejo que tenía en el cuarto. Mis ojos brillaban y mi nariz pedía con urgencia un pañuelo. Decidí abrigarme un poco más para tratar de aliviarme antes de tener que ir al trabajo, pero cuando me acerqué al pequeño cajonero que tenía, oí una especie de piedrazo cerca de la ventana de mi cuarto.

- Tsk ¡Oye idiota, podrías quebrar la ventana!- Exclamé furiosa aventurándome a subir las persianas de golpe,pero cuando me proponía a abrir frenéticamente el ventanal …

-¡BOOO!- La maniática mirada y sonrisa de Jinx justo frente a mis narices hicieron que me echara hacia atrás del susto y que casi tropezara torpemente con el catre de mi cama.

-¡LA PUTA MADRE, JINX!- exclamé sin ningún control. Sentí que iba a padecer de un mini infarto en ese instante. -¿Porqué mierda me asustas de esta manera?!-

Antes de preguntarme cómo se las había ingeniado para subir al décimo piso sin las escaleras, abrí despacio el ventanal mientras ella reía frenéticamente-

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJ- seguía riéndose ya apoyada en el espacio del ventanal abierto. Afirmaba su estómago y sus trenzas parecían sogas que se movían de aquí para allá. - ¿Cómo es que te asustas con eso? ¡Eres tan divertida, Manototas!-

-Si, jajaja. Qué risa. Me hago pipí. – Dije sarcásticamente,cabreada de que se burlara de mí estúpida reacción –Y mi nombre es Vi. ¿eh?-

-Como sea.- Se incorporó en mi habitación como si fuera suya y eso no me agradó.Dejó su gran cañon azul tendido verticalmente en una esquina mientras suspiraba.

-Cargar a Carapescado es divertido, pero a veces cansa. creo que debería ponerse a dieta- Se dirigió a su arma como si estuviera reprendiéndola en serio. Pudo haberme extrañado, pero luego recordé lo chiflada que estaba y ya se me hizo común. Aunque si lo admito, estaba molestándome esta confianza de más que se tomaba conmigo.

- Eh… bien. ¿Has venido ya por tu arma?- me crucé de brazos cerciorándome de que mis guanteletes estaban allí, en la única mesa que ocupaba gran parte de mi habitación. Jinx sonrió como satisfecha para luego bostezar.

-Sí ¿Tienes comida en tu refri? Ya se me agotaron los recursos y mis tripas me lo piden. Con permiso- Pasó por mi lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y salió de mi habitación. Ni explico el rostro y la impresión que tuve en ese momento.

_¿¡Qué se cree esta jodida descerebrada!?_ No lo pensé dos veces antes de fruncir mi ceño y correr tras ella hasta el comedor, el cual estaba conectado con la cocina y la sala de estar-.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE CREES ANDANDO LIBRE POR MI CASA?! ¡¿Eh?!- pregunté apenas noté sus trenzas azules por el camino, pero al sorprenderla, callé mis palabras.

Abrí mi boca y por un momento olvidé que estaba frente a la terrorista más temida de todo Piltóver. En mi sofá sólo veía a una niñita acurrucada comiendo tranquilamente el único trozo de pan que tenía en casa. Su mirada ya no parecía tan traumática y sus gestos eran pasivos, no precipitados como de costumbre. Tomé mis caderas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado. Verla así me provocó una ternura que finalizó hasta un par de segundos, cuando ella dirigió su mirada hasta mí.

-Ponte pantalones, cochina pervertida-.

_''Dios, esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza'_'Estornudé antes de darme cuenta de que seguía solo con unas remera y pantaletas,y con un aura de decepción partí nuevamente a mi cuarto a vestirme apresurada, después de todo, no era como si quisiera dejar sola a Jinx en un edificio departamental inestable, que con apenas cinco de sus bombas acabaría por desmoronarse entero.

Suspiré para regresar y notar que la terrorista ya no se encontraba en el sofá. Por un momento volví a asustarme hasta que la divisé con mi mirada. Justo en ese momento Jinx trataba de encender el pequeño televisor que poseía encima de un escritorio. No era la gran cosa, pero comenzó a mirar un programa de Tv mientras olvidaba el pan que tenía en la mano y se ponía a reír entre chistes como la loca que era. Enarqué una ceja ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quiero decir ¿Por qué estaba comportándose de lo mas normal en mi casa cuando nos hemos enfrentado a muerte en ocasiones anteriores? Estoy segura de que a cualquiera le extrañaría, y es más, su presencia me provocaba estar en un molesto estado de alerta para que no destruyera nada.

-¡JAJAAJA! ¡Que idiota!- exclamó observando la tv, apuntando con el dedo índice a los comediantes del programa - ¡Mira cómo le pega!-

-Eh, Jinx. – comencé a hablar, bastante extrañada por su actitud. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tardó un poco en darme una respuesta debido a lo entretenida que parecía estar. – Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto.- dijo masticando el pan sin más ganas.

-Te estás comportando como si fuera tu casa, y no lo es- repliqué. –Ahora, te daré tu ametralladora antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de tu presencia.-

-¿Viste como lo lanzó al piso? ¡Me agradó esta cosa! Es una….¿Licuadora?- Agarró la tv, alzándola y desconectándola violentamente de la corriente. -¡Me la llevo! -sonrió de lo más normal. Ya no cabía en mi de la impresión cuando dijo ello.

-¡¿Qué qué?!- avancé hasta ella apretando mis dientes. – Lo único que vas a llevarte es lo que te pertenece. Eso es mío ¡suéltalo! –reclamé apuntando con el dedo al escritorio - ¡ Y lo dejas ahí!-

-Pero… es divertido – dijo mirando la tv con algo de pena. –Me gusta-

-Que te gusta ni que carajos. Suéltala ahora- Recalqué el lugar en el que debía dejar la tv -¡Y la dejas en ese …! -

- Ok – No dejó que terminara de hablar. Soltó la tv con una sonrisa boba mientras ésta caía de lleno en el piso, quebrándose al instante. Varias chispas de fuego salieron del aparato, cosa que despertó mi furia hacia ésta maldita. Era una de las pocas maneras que tenía de divertirme y lo había estropeado.

- Eres demasiado literal . – repliqué – Tienes que pagarme por eso –

- Pero fue sin querer queriendo. –

Ante esa confesión, pareció querer hacerse la víctima ; Un minuto. Ya me tenía hasta la coronilla con estos intentos de parecer niña buena. Ambas sabíamos que no lo era, sobretodo ella. Apreté mis dientes para caminar fieramente hasta ella sin importarme lo armada que pudiera estar.

-Mira, cabrona- Mi voz se alteró al punto de ser más grave de lo normal. Pude notar como ella retrocedía y cambiaba su mirada por una de inusual enfado y alerta.

- Lo único que puedes hacer por mí es matar a ese pendejo. Claro, si es que quieres de vuelta tu ametralladora- No decía nada-Sólo estaba tratando de aguantarte por el bien de Cupcake y de mi plan, pero esto ya es el jodido colmo –

- ¿Te quejas por lo de esa licuadora?- apuntó en el piso la destruida tv aguantándose ahora las ganas de explotar de la risa.

- Es una televisión, y eso me hubiera dado exactamente igual si no hubieras venido hasta aquí y hubieses comenzado a dártelas de mi mejor amiga – Suspiré-Pareciera como si quisieses mantener la calma y no confío en ti, Jinx.-

-No seas tan amargada …Vi – dudó un momento sobre mi nombre, pero luego puso las manos en su nuca con gran relajo. Enarqué una ceja –A veces no es tan divertido que sólo me estoy aburriendo de ser una presa tan difícil para ti.- Bostezó – Tenía la esperanza de que te aprovecharas de la circunstancia e intentaras atraparme a ver si en tu casa al menos, podrías estar más cerca de hacerlo –

Fruncí mi ceño, pero ya sabía que de todos modos, lo único que buscaba esta terrorista era divertirse -No, Jinx. Yo si soy una mujer de palabra y mientras mantengamos este trato, lo quiera o no, debo comportarme como tu aliada.- Ella pareció sorprenderse por instantes. – Creo haberte dicho que íbamos a mantener la paz, pero carajo, estás aprovechándote-

-¿Eso significa que yo también tengo que comportarme como tu aliada?-preguntó. –Meh,que aburrido … pero supongo que puedo esperar.- Indicó dándome la espalda. Podría jurar que esbozó una sonrisa que haría temblar al más valiente, por lo que fruncí el ceño estando alerta.

- Pero no lo olvides …Vi ; Yo voy a ser quien te asesine tarde o temprano-.

-Eso habrá que verlo.- Sonreí de lado mientras ella volvía a hacerme frente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por varios segundos, los cuales me parecieron interminables. Finalmente Jinx rompió el hielo con una sonrisa.

-Bien.¿ Donde decías que estaba mi ametralladora? – dio un par de carcajadas. – Debo comenzar a ''divertirme'' antes de que ese día llegue. Y me vendría bien entrenar con Jayce-

-Cabe destacar que ese pelmazo no se compara a mi capacidad de defensa, pero te concederé el permiso. Espera – Jinx se sentó cómodamente en el sillón, agarrando de sus trenzas y revisando las puntas de vez en cuando a la espera de que volviera con su ametralladora-.

El arma se encontraba celosamente escondida en mi cuarto. Era obvio que ella no había sido capaz de verla. Saqué la mediana alfombra del suelo, la cual se encontraba al lado de mi cama. En el espacio que ésta cubría se encontraba un pequeño escondite que no había descubierto hace mucho. Busque una llave para abrir la puertecilla al pequeño lugar y allí estaba, sana y salva, la ametralladora rosa de Jinx. La saqué y apenas lo hice dejé todo en su lugar. Realmente no guardaba nada más allí-

Sonreí maliciosamente antes de salir de mi cuarto, observando el arma en mis manos.

La cara de fascinación de Jinx en cuanto avistó su ametralladora fue bastante graciosa. Sin esperar más se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta a mí buscando quitármela por mera emoción, pero antes de que pudiera captarla con sus manos la alejé.

-No, espera – Cerré mis ojos corriendo el arma.

-¡dámela! ¡DÁMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- comenzó a escurrirse de aquí para allá a mi alrededor en un vano intento de arrebatarme el arma, pero aún desarmada y todo mi fuerza física y mi altura superaban por mucho a la de ella. Bufó de disgusto antes de rendirse y escuchar lo que debía decir.

- Voy a darte el arma con un par de condiciones – Pausé un momento – Uno : debes partir inmediatamente en tu misión y dos … - La miré con seriedad. – Pobre de que vea más de dos poblados destruidos por tu culpa. Aún recuerdo cuando disparaste en mi hombro con esta arma y me dislocaste un hueso. –

-Está bien, está bien. Al menos sólo un par de casas esta vez – Se tomó mis condiciones con tanto relajo que volví a fruncir el ceño. Resignada a su actitud, me limite a entregarle el arma.

Su reacción fue tremendamente feliz e infantil. Momento después se lanzó al suelo rodeando el arma con sus brazos, riendo y girando de aquí para allá casi quedando enredada con su propio cabello.

-¡PUM-PUM! ¡AL FIN, AL FIN ESTÁS CON MAMI!- Pude notar que estaba lagrimeando de la emoción y no dejaba de rodar de la vez fui demasiado amargada, pero con aquella arma en manos mi diminuta confianza hacia ella había descendido aún más, aún cuando había hecho un par de ''ajustes'' en ella.

Pensé en ello para sonreír. Jinx no se daría cuenta, pero al primer acto de traición su arma explotaría en pedazos como un tierno globito frente a las espinas. Me había encargado principalmente de modificar los cables y vías de electricidad para comandarlas a mi gusto, y así poseer en mí un pequeño control que me permitiría destruirla en cualquier momento.

Si, quizás piensen que de verdad estoy volviéndome loca,como Jayce. Pero a diferencia de él,mis excusas son válidas y justificables,no como ese jodido violador en serie que pronto pagaría caro por haberse metido con lo que más amaba en esta vida.

-Espera- Jinx pareció fijarse en su arma con seriedad, por unos instantes. Tragué saliva ¿Se estaría dando cuenta del pequeño arreglo que le hice? De ser así, nuestro pacto de no-traición se quebraría rotundamente y ahí si podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana, pero por suerte...

-¡Huele a cerveza!- reclamó levantándose y apuntando el arma, echándome toda la culpa. - ¿Cómo es posible que la tengas en estas condiciones?!-

-Hey hey, agradece que está viva y completita. ¡Y si tanto te molesta, puedes limpiarla tu!- Reclamé cruzándome de brazos, aunque muy luego me arrepentí de mis palabras. Con los cachetes inflados, Jinx se levantó para agarrar mi remera y rasgarla de tan sólo un manotazo.

-¡Yo voy a limpiarte, lindurita! ¿Quién es el arma más bonita? ¿Eh?- Mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo al sentir la brisa sobre mi pecho desnudo, ella limpiaba tranquilamente su arma con el trozo de tela, sentada en el suelo de mi departamento. Me sonrojé de la rabia al contemplar mi brassier al aire y mi remera abriéndose en dos debido al feo rasgón que le mandó.

-¿No conoces los paños de cocina, eh? Carajo … - me tranquilizé un poco, al menos esta remera no había sido cara y sólo era la parte superior de un pijama lila, aunque era mi favorito …

Está bien, está bien. Decidí mentalizarme, tal vez tenga que soportarla un poquito, pero todo es por fines de interés. Además apenas este trato finalizara, mis intentos de ponerla tras las rejas no cesarían en lo absoluto, y es más, serían mucho más efectivos que antes.

Un rato después, mientras me cambiaba -otra vez- apresuradamente, Jinx estaba trepada en la ventana lista para irse en cuanto yo saliera.

-Vale, ya me voy. ¿Dónde me dices que vivía ese tipo?- preguntó mirándome por instantes.

-Gran Avenida de Piltóver, Edificio #8, piso 10, departamento….20- Saqué el papelito en el que había anotado los datos de él. Jinx sonrió con más demencia que antes.

-Mi primer asesinato en meses junto a mi Pum-Pum ¿no es emocionante?- Miró a su lanzacohetes azul que me había encargado de devolverle antes. – No te pongas celoso, Carapescado. Pero ya era aburrido que todos murieran de inmediato con un solo cohete ¡Los gritos de pánico son lo que me encienden!- Me miró para poner un pié fuera del ventanal.

- Ahí te ves, Manototas. Procura estar atenta a los diarios. Este asesinato será mi mayor hazaña-

Asentí con algunas dudas sobre esa confesión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Disparando un gigantesco cohete se fue volando de aquí, tan rápido que por suerte nadie sospecharía que fue justo desde mi casa.

Me senté en el sofá. Ya sólo quedaban menos de dos horas para entrar al trabajo y pensaba si es que en ese lapso de tiempo, Jinx lograría su cometido. Sabía que ese mentecato este día entraría tarde a la comisaría. Debería estar en su casa ¿Verdad?

En ese momento, oí sonar en mi cuarto el pequeño y anticuado celular que recargaba de vez en cuando. Me apresuré en correr y notar que la llamada era de Cupcake.

-¡Buenos días, Cupcake!- Inmediatamente una sonrisa boba se plasmó en mi cara debido a su llamada.

-Buenos días Vi .- Su voz parecía grave y algo temerosa. –Escúchame, tenemos que hablar –

-¿Que sucedió … ?- Inmediatamente me preocupé por aquello. Sin más,Cait habló.

- Es Jayce – Al escuchar su nombre, rechiné los dientes de la rabia.

- Ha renunciado y huído de la ciudad, Vi- indicó temerosa. Mis ojos se abrieron como un par de huevos fritos al escucharlo, no me lo podía creer.

-Y ya no hay ninguna pista … sobre su paradero-.


End file.
